Everyone's Dream
by Mair Technosage
Summary: NeoAero is a popular band with band members that can attract anyone.  When Duo and Quatre attend a concert they get an unexpected windfall-back stage passes free and a chance at more when they join the tour as assistants.  AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everyone's Dream  
>Author: Mair<br>Pairings: 2+1 (Sort of... I think... I don't think there's anyone else...atm)  
>Archive: Hell yes just lemme know where so I may praise your many virtues!<br>Warnings: *thinks* None I think... Oh yeah! AU and that funny word that means boy boy love... Cannot! remember that word for the life of me. I'm also tired which means typo's a plenty.  
>Feedback is craved. If I've got cardboard with g-boy names, please tell me. If it's the most glorious thing you've ever read, please tell me (though I highly doubt it is).<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Suing me will get you nothing. Kiss my pale, plebeian posterior!

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 1**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! NeoAero! God Quatre how did you get these tickets?"<p>

Quatre laughed. "My family has connections Duo! It also helps that we own the amphitheater!"

Duo bounced in place waiting for the line to move. "But that doesn't guarantee you tickets to see NeoAero! They buy all the tickets personally for their fan club seating and then those pirates called TicketsPlus snag all the rest... How did you get them?"

Quatre ducked his silver streaked blond hair for a moment, then looked up and grinned. "Actually, Rashid is a long time fan club member... He told my father and I about the upcoming concert and offered us his tickets since he didn't want to go this year."

Duo's eyes widened. "Rashid? As in stuffy, really tall and over polite Rashid?"

Quatre nodded. "Tickets got expensive this time around because of the new arrangement handling with the fan club and as a result he didn't want to go."

"Wow... Q-man, I'm not even gonna ask how much these tickets were." The people in front of the two started to move and they exchanged looks of excitement. "Man this is gonna be great!"

The followed the bodies in front of them, clutching their ticket cards tightly. The line shuffled forward slowly making it hard for both of them to contain their excitement. When Quatre looked around he was a little relieved to note that he and Duo weren't the only ones in near fits of anticipation.

When they reached the front of the line they flipped their cards through the reader and allowed themselves to be patted down. Their ok'ed cards now read only the show name, date and seating.

Duo looked down at the card looking at the seat number. "Row Z? Orchestra? Awe man... I was hoping we'd be closer to the stage. I heard from one of the girls at school that people rush the stage and if you get there in enough time you can fake it like you're supposed to be there and get to spend the whole concert there. Row 26 is gonna be too far back to really do that."

Quatre smiled. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Duo, even with my father's normal connections we probably wouldn't have gotten this close."

"Yeah, I know... It's just that the lead guitarist is damn fine! Not that Relena Peacecraft isn't, but she's the lead singer and everyone likes her."

"I know, my favorite is the base player. Trowa. Though Wufei Chang is pretty good and so is the guitarist, Dorothy Catalonia."

Duo laughed. "Dude, you realize we are one of the few who can admire everyone in the band for sexual reasons?"

Quatre smiled. "Well... I only wish we could. But I heard a rumor that Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy have a thing going on as well as Dorothy and the drummer."

"Which leaves our dear base player of Trowa Barton free to check out?" Duo teased.

Quatre laughed. "Come on, I want to see if they have a program." He said, heading off toward a concession stand.

Duo blinked and spread out his arms. "Quatre! Hey Quatre, wait up! It's a rock concert! Why do you need a program?"

* * *

><p>Once Quatre managed to drag Duo away from the stand, with only a Poster and a t-shirt, they headed off to find their seats. At first the security guard wouldn't let them down to their seats but as more people walked up wanting to get down, the man finally relented. Duo bounced down the aisles to row z, almost falling twice. "Be careful Duo! You don't want to crush your poster!" Quatre called after the second near occurrence. Duo grinned at him and made a big show of clutching the precious parcel to his chest in mock horror. Quatre laughed at his antics, taking the last couple of steps down to the row. "What are our seats again?"<p>

Duo blinked and rummaged around in the back pocket of his almost skin tight leather pants for the ticket. "Ummm..." He pulled the card out, then flipped it over and right side up. "Seat 87 and I'm betting 88 for you." He looked up. "You wanna go first or just trade seats?"

"Go ahead Duo. It's not like the view will be all that different."

"True, just figured I'd ask!" Duo caroled as he made his way down the aisle to their seats. "56... 60... 63... 67... 71... 75... 80... 86... 87 and 88!" He called as he reached the seats.

Quatre grinned. "Great! Now we only have an hour until the opening act." He looked around as he set the program down on the ground under his seat. "Wow would you look at that!"

Duo looked up, still holding on to his purchases. His eyes widened at the sight of the giant stage and the towers of speakers. "Wow. This is gonna be great! Those things have got to put out a ton of sound! We'll be deaf by the time the concerts over!" He studied the stage a moment. "Hey, why is most of it draped in cloths?"

Quatre gave the stage a thorough going over. "Well... It's probably NeoAero's stage underneath. The opening act probably doesn't have much in the way of stage presentation."

"I wanna see." Duo said, dropping his bag of stuff at his seat and preparing to jump over the next row of seats.

Quatre looked over and grabbed his mesh covered arm just in time. "Duo! You can't just go jumping over peoples seats and then onto the stage!"

"Why not?"

"Because they won't let you!" Quatre replied pointing at one of the security guards stationed at the stage steps.

Duo pouted and took his foot off the seat. "Fine, but you're gonna ruin my fun."

Quatre resisted the urge to shake his head at his exuberant friend. "Why don't you go get something to eat Duo. I bet you haven't eaten all day."

Duo brightened immediately."You know something Q, I haven't. Y'want something?"

Quatre shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Really, I'm fine, Duo."

"Ok! See you in a bit!" Duo hopped the seats in front anyway and took off toward the entrance to the amphitheater, leaving Quatre smiling bemusedly in his wake.

* * *

><p>When Duo finally returned, the instruments for the first act were completely tuned and set to go, people were slowly filling the amphitheater in anticipation. "Not that many here yet. With any luck the people in front of us won't show and we'll be able to get their seats and be closer on up."<p>

"Maybe." Quatre answered. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I can't! This is just so exciting! I'm getting to see my favorite band of all time on their most recent tour of "MechTech" and you want me to settle down? I can't believe I'm here, of all places at one of the hardest-to-get-into concerts of the season! This is a major trip for me! I can't just sit down! I have to enjoy every second of it..." People made their way down the row in front of the boys.

"Experience every moment..." The dressed-to-impress-money folks chatted their way down the aisle to stop in front of Quatre and Duo.

"I'm here to make a memory I'll never forget." Duo stared as the people sat down in front of them, with the sole exception of the three women in the group who continued to stand and talk loudly.

"Every minute Duo?" Quatre asked eyeing the women ever so briefly.

"Yeah..." Duo sat down and leaned close to Quatre, "Is it just me or did they just get off the shuttle from Earth?"

Quatre hid a smile. "Duo... Just because they aren't dressed like me or you..."

"And what's wrong with the way I look?" Duo asked with a quirked smile.

Quatre obligingly looked him up and down. Long sleeve black mesh top, tight leather pants, long hair down with the barest hint of black glitter in it. "Nothing..."

"Ok. Now look Q-man, they're dressed in clothes that people 20 years younger would look ridiculous wearing. Their hair is fried and did you get a look at the jewelry? You don't wear stuff like that to a place like this!"

Quatre smiled. "I suppose you're right..." His voice trailed off as the opening act burst onto the stage, causing the women and men in front of them to stand up and applaud.

"It's just the opening act..." Duo protested as his view of the stage was effectively ruined.

* * *

><p>When the opening act finally finished the people in front of them finally sat down long enough for Duo and Quatre to see the stage again.<p>

"I hope they aren't planning on making it impossible for everyone to see when NeoAero comes on stage..."

The women in front of them excused themselves and left on some errand and one of the men went with them.

"It's not like you won't be standing anyway Duo."

"Yeah, but Quatre, I'm short! We both stood up to try and see the band on the stage and all we could see was the tops of the people's heads!"

One of the oblivious people in front of them whistled down the row at someone, then shouted and flicked them off.

Quatre sighed. Duo had a point. "Maybe if we asked them nicely..."

Duo shot him a frustrated look and looked up at the man now climbing out of the row he was in to a lesser populated one. They watched as he walked across people's path toward someone they couldn't see. "You really think that would work?" Duo asked, doubt coloring his every word.

Quatre shrugged. "We won't know unless we try."

"Excuse me, but are these seats Z87 and Z88?"

Duo and Quatre turned to see a frustrated looking woman in front of them at the seats the others had just vacated.

"Actually those are our seats. We're in Z87 and 88."

The woman smiled a little. "Great. Well since you've been active members in the NAfan club for so long we'd like you to have these back stage passes so that you can watch the concert from seats on the stage."

The stunned boys looked at the woman. "You're kidding." Duo replied.

The woman's smile grew a little. "No. I'm not."

Duo and Quatre exchanged a look, jumped up from their seats and yelled. "We'll take them!"

The woman smiled and made a check mark on her clip board. "We've only got two to give you for your seats so here you go." She dug out two badges and handed them over to Quatre. Duo snatched one as soon as he could from Quatre. "Just go to the stairs on the right side of the stage and they'll get you set up on stage with the rest of the back stagers." She said.

Duo had his badge pinned on in a flash and as Quatre pinned his own on, Duo hugged the woman as hard as he could.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He said gleefully as he released her.

The poor stunned woman managed a small smile. "My pleasure. If you'll excuse me gentlemen?" The woman walked off leaving a laughing Quatre behind.

"Oh Duo... that poor woman's face! You really shouldn't do such things!"

"Whaaaaat? I was just showing her my intense gratitude!"

Quatre just shook his head and continued to laugh as he picked up his program. "Come on!"

Duo grinned and grabbed the bag with the t-shirt and poster and followed as Quatre led the way out of their seats.

* * *

><p>"Quatre... We're back stage at the NeoAero concert!" Duo could barely contain his excitement. His disappointment over the opening act and the people that he couldn't see over were farthest from his mind at this point as he waited for NeoAero to take the stage. The whole stage had been transformed into a giant cockpit and holo wings escaped over the screens to the sides of the stage. He felt as though he'd been waiting for this moment for his entire 22 years of life.<p>

Quatre was silent, watching everything, eyes wide and shining as he watched. He didn't seem to believe he was actually here either.

Then some movement caught his eye on the other side of the stage and the houselights went down.

Screams erupted from the now packed audience and he heard a thump somewhere near his right. Lights came on and the two of them and the rest of the back stage pass people could see a large mecha face screen. Drums made everyone jump as Wufei Chang started them up.

Duo never saw him come onto the stage. The other band members strolled on stage from across the way and Relena gave them all a saucy wink as she took her place at the microphone. She spread her hands wide and the curtain fell. The crowd went wild.

For the next couple of hours the excitement ran high. At one point, Quatre actually made it on screen when Relena grabbed the dark silvery blue garbed guy and dragged him onto the stage to dance with her. When she returned Quatre to the wings, she winked and Duo yelled his appreciation. Neither one of them could hear one another speak but they sang along to all the songs and danced like there was no tomorrow.

The only thing Duo couldn't believe was that Heero Yuy, the sexiest thing on stage, looked his way quite often. When the lights went down the final time after the encore, Duo's throat was absolutely dry. He couldn't believe it. They got the opportunity to get up on the stage, sort of, with the best band in all the colonies and earth. Duo looked over at Quatre and they both smiled. It was magic.

Conversations with the muse:

Rembrant: Part 2 may start another series.  
>Mair: *groans*<br>Rembrant: It'd be short. Max 5 parts. None of the rest as long as this one.  
>Mair: Oh lucky us.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Everyone's Dream (part 2)  
>Author: Mair<br>Pairings: Rembrant won't let me tell you. *rembrant cackles and runs off with mair's chocolate cherries again* Ok, since he did that we've got 2+1 atm and 4+3  
>Warnings: *thinks* None I think... Oh yeah! AU and that funny word that means boy boy love... canNOT remember that word for the life of me. Uh... some of the characters are a bit ooc... Relena for one. Heero, though he is a closet hacker, play's constantly with his guitar. I couldn't see him playing in a band and getting carpal tunnel from a keyboard instead of a guitar.<br>Feedback is craved. If I've got cardboard with g-boy names, please tell me. If it's the most glorious thing you've ever read, please tell me (though I highly doubt it is).  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Suing me will get you nothing. Kiss my pale, plebian posterior!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 2**

* * *

><p>"We watched NeoAero... from the wings of the stage... and we have backstage passes..." Duo said dazedly.<p>

The four other backstage passers crossed the now dark stage to the stairs, chattering and singing out lyrics.

"Relena Peacecraft danced with me... on stage!" Quatre murmured. "I met her adoptive father once at a formal dinner before he was assassinated... He seemed so reserved and formal. It's hard to believe that he raised Relena."

Duo grabbed his arm. "YOU MET HER FATHER!"

Quatre smiled. "I wasn't supposed to be there that night but I begged and pleaded once I saw the guest list. It was about two months into their first hit and I couldn't believe how good they all were at fifteen!"

"Awe man, Q... You really have a knack for making me wish I was you."

"Are you two all that's left out of the back stage pass people?" Someone asked.

They both turned to look at a short dark haired official-looking woman with light blue eyes. "I'm the road manager Hilde Schbeiker. The band gave me permission to guide the back stagers back to the band to hang out since they won't be leaving for quite a while. I'm to take you to one of the greenrooms where they'll come on in when they're all cleaned up."

"Oh... my... God..." Duo managed to squeak out as Quatre gaped at the woman. "Oh wow oh wowohwowohwow!"

The woman smiled and motioned for them to follow. "There are just a couple things I need to remind you of. The same rules they told you when you got to the stage apply. If Relena hugs you, you can hug back but when she lets go, so do you. You will not tackle any of the band members or your pass will be instantly revoked and you will be removed from the premises." She looked over her shoulder at the two star struck guys. She smiled and pushed open a door. "These people are our meal tickets and without them we'd be working, _maybe_, for another band. I doubt you actually would but please, no fighting with the band members. Some of them find it fun to mess with some of the fans they meet so please keep yourselves under control."

Duo finally managed to find his mind again. "No problemo boss lady! Duo Maxwell never causes a problem!"

Quatre laughed and walked through the door Hilde held open for them. Duo winked at her then followed Quatre on in.

Hilde let the door close behind them and they looked around the room. The opening act must have used this for their dressing room because there was a slightly munched on veggie tray and beer bottles scattered about the room. Duo started poking about in the closets on the wall as Quatre flopped down in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Quatre said aloud.

"I know! It's a dream come true! So now that you've seen them all for real and close up, which one is your favorite?" Duo asked, delving farther into the closet.

"I don't know. Dorothy is still really good looking, but I think..." Quatre blushed as he paused, causing Duo to turn and wait for his answer. "I think Trowa is the best looking."

"Awe! Does widdle Qwuatre have a cwush on him?" Duo teased.

Quatre blushed furiously. "NO! Not really..."

Duo smirked evilly at him and hopped the couch to perch on the arm. "Come on... spill. You know all about my crush."

"But you're bi!"

"And you can't be? You're at a NeoAero concert! I'd say a quarter of the people in the audience are!" Duo countered.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing! Tell."

"Duo! I'm not going to tell you now! They could walk in any minute!"

Duo grinned and fidgeted on the arm rest. "I know... you want a threesome with Trowa and Dorothy!" He watched delightedly as Quatre squirmed and blushed even more. "I didn't think that was possible! You should see your face Quatre... you're even redder!"

"Go back to poking around in the closets!"

Duo laughed and got off the couch, returning to poking about. "Hey Q, check this out! There's a violin back here!"

"Well don't touch it! The musician will be back to claim it I'm sure! People are very touchy about their instruments!"

The door opened. "Yes they are... But the violin doesn't belong to anyone here tonight."

Both turned to see Relena Peacecraft walk in. "It's nice to meet you, though I am surprised that the others didn't hang around."

Duo grinned brightly. "Their loss our gain! Duo Maxwell and Quatre Rabbera Winner at your service!" He bowed jokingly.

Relena laughed. "Again it's nice to meet you, the others will be along shortly." She looked over at the still red Quatre. "And thank you for dancing with me. It's so much fun but it's too dangerous to just grab someone from the audience most of the time."

"Well... uh... Thank you for allowing us the privilege of coming back stage to meet you all." Quatre finally responded.

Relena sat down in the other chair. "Oh, we knew we wouldn't get out of here anytime soon, the amphitheater owner warned us. Evidently the people tend to get a little rowdy after concerts so Mr. Winner suggested that we stay here for an hour or so."

"Mr. Winner suggested that? Quatre, remind me to thank your Dad! This is one of the most kick ass nights of my life!"

Relena looked over at Quatre. "Your father is the same Mr. Winner who owns this place?"

Quatre, blushing again at Duo's comment, nodded again. "Yes... We actually got the tickets tonight from one of your longtime fan club members who also happens to be one of my family's retainers... Rashid had other plans tonight and offered to let us have the tickets."

Relena smiled. "Well thank him for us. Wufei didn't believe him and tried to escape but he could hear the voices near the backstage entrance before he could see it and decided that killing time here would be acceptable."

The door opened again and Dorothy, Trowa and Wufei walked in. Relena looked up from her spot in the chair and waved. "Guess what?"

Dorothy looked over at Relena then at Duo and Quatre. "Mr. Winner's heir?"

Relena frowned. "You guessed! That really isn't fair Dor."

Dorothy shrugged and shook hands with Quatre as Trowa and Wufei sat down on the couch. "Don't mind them Quatre, they don't talk much."

"Well I know I can make up the gap then!" Duo said, shutting the closet door behind him. "Duo Maxwell! I run I hide but I never lie!" He shook hands with all that came in.

"Catalonia, you don't do us justice when you say such things." Wufei muttered eyeing the black garbed fan warily.

"I'll play with you later, Chang." Dorothy replied smoothly, shaking Duo's hand. "That's one of the more original introductions to one's self that I've heard."

Duo bowed mockingly. "I try! I must say though, you with your occasional fiddle playing on stage convinced Quatre to come out of the closet on admitting being able to play."

Dorothy turned to Quatre. "You play?"

Quatre nodded, trying hard not to blush again. "Since I was about six. For the longest time it was something my father made me do. Then I heard "Crashing Through the Walls" and it became something I wanted to do."

Dorothy smiled. "That's one of my favorite songs to play, I'm glad you like it. Trowa plays the flute but we haven't managed to put together a song for him to play on yet."

The door opened again and a damp haired Heero walked in wearing faded blue jeans and a green tank top and a leather jacket. His acoustic guitar was slung over one shoulder. He made his way to the last open spot on the couch and sat down, moving his guitar to his front and starting to play.

Butterflies swarmed Duo's stomach en masse as Heero flopped down in the spot next to the armrest next to Trowa. Distantly he heard Wufei comment that the spot was left open for Dorothy.

"I'm sure Relena wouldn't mind me using her as a seat." Dorothy smirked as she sat down on Relena's lap and dangled her leather clad legs over the armrest of the chair.

Quatre blinked and Duo sat down on the armrest of the couch again.

"You two are together?" Quatre asked.

Heero stopped playing with the guitar as Relena, Wufei and Dorothy started to laugh. "No, I'm actually with Relena's older brother, but you have to promise not to tell!"

Quatre flushed at his lack of tact. "Gee Q-man, that's usually one of my lines!" Duo said snickering at his friend's discomfort. He paused a bit as the laughter died down. "Oh man this is so wild getting to meet you all. You're not at all like I expected... You're real people!"

"Baka..." Heero muttered as he started playing with his guitar again.

Duo blinked and looked down at the almost silent object of his affection on the couch. He grinned and jumped up. "Behold! It speaks! A marvel my ladies and gentlemen, a talking Heero!" He grinned as he bastardized the line from a long gone author.

The ladies started laughing again, this time joined by Quatre as well as Wufei. Trowa smiled at the joke but Heero merely glared and paused his playing.

Duo held eye contact with the guitar player, telling him silently that he wasn't afraid of anything Heero would dish out. Heero broke his stare at Duo and returned his attention to the guitar.

Dorothy smirked at the interchange and looked down at Relena. "I think we should keep these two... what do you think?"

Relena looked at Duo then Quatre, laughter glinting in her eyes. "If only for comic relief... I'd say yes... They're cool. But unfortunately, they probably have responsibilities and they're also too young -AND- with the tour costs we couldn't afford to bring them along."

Quatre blinked, an idea forming that he knew he'd love. "Are you joking?"

Dorothy smiled serenely. "I rarely joke."

"Besides, you two are cute." Relena sighed. "It's too bad... I haven't seen Heero glare at anyone -and- speak to them without the person being someone that messed with his guitars."

"There is rarely anything for me to say Relena." Heero said, continuing to play.

"Behold! He speaks again! This -IS- a marvel!" Duo gasped. More laughter.

Quatre smiled and took a deep breath. "The reason why I ask would be the fact that Duo and I go to the same college, and my family holds his scholarship. My family has the money to travel but we never really do. Since Duo's doing a double major of Art and English, he could go on independent study from school given that he studies the art you employ in stage design and he could write a paper for however long he stays with the tour. I'm doing a double major of business and music so it fits on in... My family could fun the trip so we could follow you around. As compensation for having to deal with us every day we could act as personal assistants for whoever doesn't have one AND with Duo's artistic ability with costuming he could sneak you guys out of whatever place you played at before the crowd even knew you were gone!" He finished.

Even Heero stopped playing in the silence that followed Quatre's proposition. "What makes you think we need you?" When Quatre didn't answer him right away he stood and walked to the door. "I'm out of here."

Duo flushed and watched him go, then glanced at the clock on the wall. "He'll never be able to get out of here." He swallowed gathering his courage. "It's a cool idea though and I'm game. Would you at least consider it if I can get him out of here and to his hotel where he can call you?"

"If you could get him to go along with it and pull it off it would be worth considering." Trowa said.

Duo blinked. That was the first time all night that Trowa spoke. He swallowed and grinned. "I run, I hide but I never lie." He looked back over his shoulder at the closet and opened the door. He grabbed a flannel and walked out the door.

In the wake of their exit, Relena spoke up. "Will he actually be able to do it?"

Quatre nodded. "Duo can do anything he puts his mind to. Because of the way he is he manages to pull it off, too."

* * *

><p>"Hey Heero! Wait up!" Duo yelled as he watched the man walk toward the exit. The figure paused, and slowly turned.<p>

"What do you want?"

Duo grinned. "You're never gonna get out of here like that. Look. Quatre's driver was gonna pick us up after the concert. He's probably out there now. If we go out the front you probably won't be mobbed. Oh, and give me your guitar."

Heero's grip on the neck of the guitar intensified.

Duo grabbed a packing blanket off of one of the speakers. "Look, you aren't gonna stand a chance getting out of here looking like you do. Give me your guitar, take off your jacket and put this on." He said holding out the flannel.

Heero glared at him again, but Duo stood his ground. Finally, Heero extended the guitar toward him and grabbed the flannel. He stripped off the leather jacket and put the flannel on over the tank. When he had all the buttons buttoned Duo grinned.

"Undo the top two."

Heero did so and held out his hand for the guitar.

"Dream on, buddy boy." Duo said grinning. "People expect you to have a guitar. Besides, you couldn't get something like this in here with security what it is. Take this." He thrust the blanket at Heero and took the leather jacket from its spot on top of one of the speakers. He shrugged into the jacket and grinned even wider. He grabbed Heero's wrist and dragged him back toward the main stage.

He handed the guitar to Hilde as they passed her, causing the stunned woman to almost drop it.

Heero wrenched free of Duo's grasp and Duo rolled his eyes. "Look, this is the only way you can get out of here. Look!" He pointed out to the now empty seating. "No one's out there. They're all trying to get out of the gates. Come on."

"I don't trust you."

"Well start, cause if you want to get to your hotel anytime before 3am, you're gonna have to." Duo shot back dragging him toward the stairs.

They went down the steps and joined the last few stragglers trying to get out of the amphitheater. The chatting concert-goers occasionally cracked jokes about feeling like cattle, never once looking back at the figures at the end of the line.

Heero ducked his head down as they passed the bored security guards. He kept it down as they joined the packed crowds trying to get out the front gates. When they got out into the front cars were lined up all over the place, people were looking around for lost party members and checking out Duo as he strode up to the steel gray limo parked in the fire lane.

The driver gave Duo an odd look at the figure in back of him.

"It's ok, he's a friend of Quatre's and mine who needs a ride. Quatre got back stage so he's gonna call you back later, but I've got to get this guy to his hotel. He's beat."

The driver nodded and opened the door, accepting what the young man said. The two of them got into the limo and the man shut the door behind them.

"See Heero, you don't need a ticket to get out." He grinned. "Besides, people always look at the flashy figure and not at the plain figure. Future tip. When leaving a concert like this never try taking your guitar. People can't bring them in cause it's too easy to hide weapons in them. Security can and will confiscate them and will take anything else that might hold a weapon as well. People can barely bring in blankets. Now. Where's your hotel?"

"Give me back my jacket." Heero demanded, glaring again.

"Not even a please or thank you?" Duo asked as the car started to move.

Heero glared again.

"Right... fine fine..." Duo muttered leaning forward on the seat to pull off the jacket. "You better tell the driver where the hotel is though."

"The Regent." He muttered, undoing the buttons on the flannel.

"Oh -that's- inconspicuous. Ever think about staying at the Hilton? No one would ever expect you to stay there."

"Shut up." Heero said, taking back his jacket.

Duo smiled, leaned back, and proceeded to talk his ear off for the next hour.

* * *

><p>Heero unlocked the door to his hotel room and walked inside, dumping the flannel on the chair. The long haired man had been impossible to ignore during the concert and then he had to show up backstage at Relena's request. What was she trying to do? Test his control to the point of breaking? And the ridiculous idea of letting them tag along... The Relena and Wufei were the only ones with personal assistants. He could think of many things he could need "assisting" in but he couldn't. The image of the band was half of what sold it. His face, Relena's body were two of the most powerful things in the band and she knew it. What were she and Dorothy thinking?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mair: Rem... why are you doing this? There's other stuff we should be working on.  
>Rembrant: 'Cause you get the most response back from this one.<br>Mair: So who let me post part 2 with as many mistakes?  
>Rembrant: You're the one who pushed send. I'm just the muse, I give you ideas. I'm not a proof reader.<br>Mair: Then how do you explain the last paragraph? It was confusing!  
>Rembrant: *sighs* Not if you read that whole part. Remember that Dorothy and Relena made the offer for Quatre and Duo to tag along? And do you remember that only Wufei and Relena have assistants? Who would get the two for assistants then? Don't make me spell out the names...<br>Mair: *gets it* *grumbles* Ok folks... Here's part 3.

Title: Everyone's Dream  
>Author: Mair<br>Pairings: 2+1, 4+3 and 4+D, D+Zechs (what ever # he is...) and I think that's it.  
>Warnings: Shounen-ai (Rembrant: At 22?  Mair: Shut up.)  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them surely I would have turned something into a film by now and since I haven't I must not own them!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 3**

* * *

><p>The limo pulled back up outside the amphitheater next to where Quatre was standing. Most of the cars were gone though activity continued in the back lot.<p>

The driver got out to open the door for Quatre as Duo popped up out of the sun roof. "HI!"

"Duo! What are you doing here?"

"Well I did borrow your limo to take Heero to his hotel, I kinda had to bring it back." Duo replied, rolling his eyes.

Quatre blinked then smiled, "I guess I figured you'd just take it back to the estate."

The chauffeur opened the door with a slight bow and Quatre climbed in. He sank into his seat as Duo dropped back inside the car and closed the sunroof. "I thought about it, but I kinda figured that would be a waste of power and time so I figured I'd just come back here and see if I could get back to where all of you were hangin' out."

"Well the diehards cleared out about 15 minutes ago and the rest of the band left about five minutes ago so you didn't miss everyone by much. Did you manage to get Heero out?"

Duo nodded and grinned. "Did you really doubt my abilities?" He sighed. "I talked the whole way to his hotel... To get him out I wore his jacket and he wore the flannel... He wouldn't let me keep it though... God he's gorgeous..." He flopped back against the seat theatrically. "I swear he is the sexiest thing on today's stage. I restrained myself though. I didn't jump him. You should be proud!"

Quatre smiled. "That must have been difficult."

"So what was it like? You got to talk and hang out for 2 hours!"

Quatre brightened. "It was wonderful. Wufei is really moody, he didn't say much and Relena is a bit more toned down from her onstage personality, almost ladylike. Dorothy... I am not sure when she teased people and when she was serious. She never made it obvious and neither did the rest of the band. Trowa... He is quiet, he is intelligent, he is talented..." He paused, thinking. "It must have been an hour after you left and Dorothy managed to convince Trowa to play something. It was the flute part to a duet I played with one of my sisters when we were young. I recognized it and dug out that violin you mentioned was in the closet. I joined in about half way through. It was amazing getting to play."

Duo smiled at his friend. Quatre looked extremely happy.

"Dorothy told me that I played well and we talked a bit more. Then she asked me to play something. So I played a lullaby that I remember my nanny singing. Turns out that Trowa played that one for Dorothy once and so he joined in on that one. She hummed along and it was... comfortable... like magic but better."

Duo sighed. "Sounds like you had a blast." Then he remembered. "Damn!"

Quatre looked over at him, puzzled.

"I forgot my bag!"

Quatre smiled. "No you didn't. Well you did but the band said that they'd sign everything. Since Heero left, they decided that they would get his signature on the poster and the shirt either tonight or tomorrow morning and they would leave it at the front desk."

"Do you want to know something else?"

Duo nodded, grinning alone at the news of the autographs.

"I made us sound a little less desperate than I did before. When I talked with them about my idea, I laid everything out for them... I told them what we could do, where we could fit in and how the arrangement could benefit everyone. I also showed them my driver's license to prove that we were the same age as they were so they know we aren't as young as we look. I think it might have worked."

Duo knew he looked stunned. "But... oh wow... That would be so cool! But Quatre, I know I wouldn't be able to get them all out at the same time. You know I can't do that. They'd be spotted in a heartbeat! Dorothy's eyebrows aren't exactly inconspicuous. Fer Christ's sake, just the makeup of the band makes them hard to hide!"

Quatre smiled and leaned back into the seat. "I know you'll think of something, Duo. You always do."

He crossed his arms. "Fine." Duo muttered, thinking. He looked down at his arms then back at Quatre. "Hey! So which to you like the best now?" A slightly evil smirk spread on Duo's face. "Trowa or Dorothy?"

Quatre groaned. "Duo!"

"So? Hey here's something. Did you give anyone in the band your number?"

"I don't give out my families private line to people I just meet! Even if they are incredibly famous and handsome. Beautiful."

Duo's smirk widened into a full grin at Quatre's slip. "Trowa huh? So did you give him your number?"

Quatre blushed. "I gave the number to Relena so she could call us about following them around" he murmured.

"Sooooooooooooo who did you look at when you handed it over?"

"Duo!"

* * *

><p>Heero heard a knock on his door and looked away from the laptop, annoyed. He'd been researching the proclaimed Duo Maxwell and his friend and he didn't want to be disturbed. Without his guitar this was his one escape that didn't lead him to the bottle in his suitcase.<p>

"Who is it?"

"Charming as always darling. Let me in."

Heero glanced back at the screen, frowning. He entered in the command for the program to run on autopilot and shut the computer. With the program activated the laptop wouldn't shut down. He pushed back the chair and walked over to the door. He unlatched the deadbolt and opened the door, moving aside for Relena to come in. "What do you want?" He asked.

Relena sighed and flopped down on the end of his bed. "Heero, I thought we stopped asking that question four years ago."

He stared at her then shut the door, re-latching it. "All right. Why did you invite them?"

She looked over at him. "Sit down, Heero."

He folded his arms and leaned against the door.

"Fine then... Heero, you're lonely. We both know you have an open invitation to my room and we both know that you haven't taken me up on that. Life on the road is hard!" She sat up on the edge of the bed. "You haven't taken a real break from this band since we broke up six years ago. The reason Dor brought up them coming along tonight was for the simple fact that they present a safe diversion from the road."

She frowned as Heero started to glare at her. "Now don't you glare at me, I'm not suggesting what you're thinking." Her features softened. "Listen to me. Through them we can all discover the joy of touring again. Of making albums again." She made an obscure gesture with her hands. "I know you've seen that attendance is down. I know you've checked the album sales. Hell, even Quatre admitted that his retainer didn't want to come to our concert! I know he didn't actually say that but I'm not blind Heero."

"The fact is, I'm tired of having to rely on Dorothy and Trowa for all the music... You used to put in your two cents worth. We used to write really good songs together. But you've been burnt out. You've worked too hard."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not Heero." She studied him a few minutes. "You need someone to believe in again. That used to be me. We need Quatre and Duo to help."

"You seem very sure that they are the answer." Heero said quietly.

Relena smiled. "You didn't get to talk with Quatre for two hours like I did." Her smile faded a little. "Heero, Quatre understands. He plays the violin better than Dorothy. He knew the violin part of the duet that Trowa and Dor played for us once in those beginning days. Quatre also knew a Trowa's lullaby."

Heero gave her a startled look. "The one he learned back when he lived with his parents?"

She nodded. "Quatre told us that it was one his nanny sang to him. But it's the same lullaby that Trowa played for Dorothy back in primary school when she had that really really bad day that she refuses to tell anyone about."

Heero blinked.

"Trowa joined in and played along." Relena almost laughed at the look on Heero's face. In the twelve years she'd known him she'd never seen him this surprised. She decided it was time to switch tracks. "Did Duo get you out safely?"

Heero's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Hai."

Relena fought back a perfectly evil smile. "Did you find anything about his escape technique unacceptable?"

Heero shook his head.

"I'd say that qualifies Duo as being helpful. So do you have any objections background wise on either Duo or Quatre? I know you've been searching them."

Heero glanced away. She knew. "I'm continuing my search, but nothing has been discovered as of yet."

Relena smiled openly now, she had him and there was nothing he could do about it. "That's wonderful to hear. I was thinking, how about if Quatre assisted Dorothy and Trowa, they have more in common... and Duo assisted you? I think that will work out nicely." She could see him searching for some reason to object. Not this time.

"Yes, that should work fine. I'll give them a call right now. Quatre gave me the number of their private line. He said this one went straight to his rooms." She got up and patted her pocket. "Oh I almost forgot. Duo left his bag in the room and when Quatre realized this he set it next to his own things but I suggested that the band sign everything. The others agreed so Duo's poster and shirt are in my room along with Quatre's poster. I expect you to sign them tomorrow morning." Relena smiled sweetly as Heero mechanically opened the door.

"Now be good and get some rest, I expect the two of them will be along sometime around ten tomorrow morning." She yawned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Heero!"

He heard himself automatically mutter goodnight in Japanese as he closed the door behind her. His thoughts from two hours earlier surged back into his mind._ "Oh Relena, what have you done to me?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Everyone's Dream  
>Author: Mair<br>Pairings: 2+1, 4+3 and 4+D, D+Zechs (whatever # he is...) and I think that's it.  
>Warnings: Shounen-ai (Rembrant: At 22?  Mair: Shut up.)  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them surely I would have turned something into a film by now and since I haven't I must not own them!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 4**

* * *

><p>The phone rang. It rang again. Quatre peeled open an eye and looked stupidly at the phone as it rang a fourth time. He looked over at the clock and blinked blearily. It couldn't say 3:30am. The phone rang again. His eyes widened as he recalled the nights events and looked horrified at the phone. He lunged for it as it rang a sixth time. After a tumble of sheets and covers tangled him up and he fell out of bed, he managed to grab the phone on the seventh ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi- yawn- Quatre?"

"Y-yes? Relena Peacecraft?"

The voice on the other end laughed low. "Well it certainly isn't your fairy god mother."

"Oh Allah it's real..."

A lighter toned laugh greeted his ears. "Even more real now. Heero arrived at the hotel safe and sound thanks to Duo's expertise so we've decided to let you tag along. Be at the hotel by nine am. You'll be helping out Trowa and Dorothy." She said.

Quatre blinked stupidly, forcing his mind to think. "You paired Duo with Heero Yuy?"

"Heero hasn't killed him yet and no one touches Heero's guitars except Heero. Duo managed to get it away from him AND he gave it to the stage manager AND managed to get Heero out without taking poor Hilde apart for touching it. I'd say that qualifies him for working with Heero."

He nodded absently, and then it hit him. "We're going? We're really going?"

A laugh. "Yes! So don't disappoint me by showing up late tomorrow morning. I'll leave your names at the front desk so just come on up to my room and I'll talk to you to in more detail. Ok?"

"That sounds wonderful Miss Relena. Thank you for this opportunity!"

"It's nothing Quatre. Truth be told, we need some new life breathed into this band. We'll be using you two quite a bit." A pause. "I think we got the better end of the bargain Quatre. We'll see how things go and maybe the tour will start picking up your costs."

Quatre floundered for words. "Thank you! We'll see you first thing tomorrow!"

"In that case, goodnight Quatre."

"Good night Miss Relena, sleep well."

Relena laughed. "Quatre, if you call me "Miss Relena" tomorrow to my face I think I'm going to have to do something cruel to make you stop. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight..." Quatre heard the click of her end disconnecting and slowly replaced the receiver.

"Who 'uz 'tha?" Duo sleepily asked from the pile of blankets on the air mattress.

"Relena Peacecraft. Go back to sleep Duo, we have to report to the hotel at nine tomorrow morning for work."

"Oh... Ok..." Quatre couldn't see Duo's face but he knew Duo wasn't awake. "Wai' a sec...'Lena Peacecraft?" Quatre watched Duo pull the blanket off of his face. Quatre nodded.

Duo grinned tiredly. "Woohoo!" He said and snuggled back down in the blankets.

Quatre shook his head and extracted himself from the pile of blankets. He stood up, grabbed the bedding and flopped back down on his bed. He snuggled himself under the covers. Maybe he'd be able to get back into that dream with Trowa and the ice and the magic shell ice cream topping.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why you're waking me up and have a big enough death wish to do so?"<p>

Quatre smiled. "Duo, do you remember what happened last night?"

Duo lowered the blanket enough to see over it and glare at Quatre. The glare faded quickly as Duo shoved the blanket down and sat up like a rocket. "We went to the NeoAero concert and got back stage passes and I got to sneak out Heero Yuy, sex GOD of the universe, and go with him to his hotel..." He gaped at Quatre. "Oh wow..."

Quatre nodded, still smiling. "Do you remember me telling you about the phone call?"

"What phone call?"

"Relena Peacecraft called this morning... It was around three in the morning."

"She did? What did she say?" Duo crossed his fingers.

"Would I be waking you up if it was something bad? Come on, get up! We're due at their hotel at nine!"

"Yes!" Duo shrieked. "Oh! Wait! What about school!"

"Rashid took care of it when he woke up, I left him a note. Get up! Its seven twenty five and I know how you take showers!" Quatre was bowled over backwards as the exuberant and now awake Duo scrambled out of his makeshift bed on Quatre's floor.

Quatre shook his head as the half-naked man ran for the bathroom. "It'll take us half an hour to get into the city so hurry up!"

The light flipped on and the shower started. "Don't worry Q-man! I'll be set in half an hour!"

Quatre shook his head, disbelieving every word. "Duo, you take hour showers!" he yelled.

Duo stuck his head out the bathroom door. "Ah, but you underestimate the power of the God of Death! For Heero Yuy I will move at super speed and kill off this shower faster than anything. Feel free to time me." Duo disappeared from the doorway, but didn't stop speaking. "I'll finish the shower in twenty minutes and get dressed in ten."

"What about your hair?"

"What about it?" The shower door opened, and then shut. "I re-braided it last night before I went to bed so it didn't get many tangles. Shouldn't take long at all!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"So I'll braid it! It's what I usually do!"

Quatre smiled and shook his head. It was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly enough, Duo was right. About the shower anyway. Clothing took a little longer. Black pants replaced the black leather of last night and instead of the skin tight mesh top, a black, long sleeve, skin-tight shirt took its place. Across the front in red letters read "Born to Die, Dress to Kill" and on the back read in the same lettering "I am Shinigami". The combat boots remained. The entire outfit took fifteen minutes to find.<p>

They raced out of the house, bags in hand to the waiting car. They threw their things into the trunk and jumped into the car. On the way there, Duo braided his hair, lamenting the wet spots it left on his clothes. "It'll never be dry by the time we get there. I mean, I didn't even get to decently brush it out. I'm gonna get knots, then I'm gonna get split ends and it's all gonna be NeoAero's fault for making us be there so early. How can they even think of being up at such an unholy hour of the morning after a concert? It's inhuman I tell you. We have got to have a word with them about sleeping in. It's healthy, it's happy, it prevents sleep deprivation..." Duo knocked Quatre's elbow with his as he continued braiding. "Hey Q-man, did you know that sleep dep. actually diminishes your ability to function and if you don't sleep for three days straight you can be declared temporarily insane?"

"Duo, we're going to be late."

"So? If you'd let me drive we wouldn't be."

"The last time you drove you out ran the colony police in my father's car! We're still fending off allegations from that! We had to tell them that the car was stolen, wipe your prints, and then report it found to the police just to clear our name from the mess!"

"Well... just think about what would've happened if they'd caught me? I'd've gotten in jail, you would've had to bail me out, you and your family would be associated with a delinquent, and I probably would have lost my scholarship. I'd say I did the right thing. Besides," Duo fumbled around for his hair tie, "it's not like your father ever drives that car like it should. It's an AC 202 Firebird for Christ's sake. That thing does 350 in twenty seconds! He never opens it up like he should."

"Duo..."

"Hey, at least I didn't crash it."

"That's not the point."

"Yeah right." Duo looked out the window. "Oh lookie! We're here!"

Quatre brightened as the car came to a halt. He leaned forward. "Amir, go ahead and park the car, we don't know when we're going to need to get our things. Just wait where you feel comfortable and we'll page you when we need you."

"Yes Master Quatre."

The two jumped out of the car and ran up the steps of the hotel. The doorman shot Duo a dirty look as he yanked open the door and ran inside. Quatre laughed nervously and waved, then followed his friend inside.

When Quatre reached the front desk, Duo was already giving his name. Quatre nodded to the man and gave his as well. The man smiled tightly and nodded. He wrote something on a slip of paper and handed it to Quatre.

"Thank you." Quatre said, unfolding the small sheet of paper. "Ok Duo, this is the room. Come on."

The paper got snatched from his hand. "Lemme see!" Duo practically skipped to the elevator studying the small slip of paper. He leaned against the frame of the elevator and smiled, clasping the number to his chest.

Quatre smiled at his antics and pressed the button for the elevator. "It's not his room you know..."

"I know, but he'll be there. I wonder if he's loosened up any today. He practically killed me when I wouldn't give back his guitar."

"But he didn't. It was probably just post concert jitters." Quatre trailed off as random giggling assaulted his ears. He looked around the lobby to see a gaggle of girls walk over to the front desk. He watched as they talked with the manager of the desk. "Hey Duo, check it out."

"Hmm?" Duo asked looking up. He looked around for what Quatre looked at and saw the girls. "Oh." They watched as the manager shook his head. When he caught the name Yuy he laughed. "Hey Quatre, isn't it wild knowing we get to see him, hang out with him... uh... them, and see them badgering people to try and give them his hotel number? Can you believe that this is happening to us?"

Quatre shook his head as the elevator dinged. They got in and hit the button for the fourteenth floor. Duo grinned at Quatre. "You know, me being a clothes horse really comes in handy. If I hadn't known what to wear yesterday and today, I wouldn't have packed all my favorite clothes and that would mean we would have had to go and pick them up from my apartment."

The elevator rose as Quatre nodded. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're going to be Heero Yuy's assistant."

Duo gaped at him in utter shock. "You're kidding." When Quatre shook his head he continued. "Do you mean to tell me that they paired us up with our crushes completely by accident?"

Quatre nodded again and watched in amusement as Duo slid to the floor of the elevator. "Oh my... It's destiny...(1) We were all meant to be together!"

Quatre laughed at Duo's melodramatics as the elevator stopped on the ninth floor. Duo scrambled to his feet as a young woman entered and pressed the button for the 11th floor. They remained silent for the rest of the ride until the doors opened.

Duo skipped out into the hallway, looking for the room numbers. "Wow, look at the distance apart from the doors... These rooms must be huge!"

"Just look for 1423 Duo, we're late."

"I know I know..." Duo muttered as he wandered down the hall. "Here it is!"

Quatre smiled as Duo knocked on the door. They heard nothing then a sleepy yawn and a lock. The door swung open and Relena smiled at them. Duo blinked at the sight of the lead singer of NeoAero without makeup, hair mussed and in her bathrobe.

"Come on in... I actually thought you were room service..." Relena yawned again. "Have you eaten yet?"

Regaining his senses, Duo smiled charmingly. "Nope, we dashed from the house without a morsel for our tender bodies' nourishment. By chance would you have anything to spare?" He asked with a bow.

Quatre laughed and walked in. Relena smiled as they both came in and shut the door behind them. "Meiran and Noin will be in shortly. They agreed to come by this morning to talk to you two to let you know what you're in for. Heero'll also be stopping by to sign your posters and your shirt. Duo, after you talk with Meiran and Noin you should probably follow Heero around a while. Get to know him a bit better."

Someone knocked on the door and Relena smiled, taking the necessary two steps back to the door. She unlocked it and opened the door.

"WooHoo! Food!" Duo hurried to the door. "Wow, you sure know how to order food." Duo grabbed the cart with the food on it and pushed it into the room. Over his shoulder he called, "You can go now! We'll let you know if we need anything else!"

Relena laughed softly and handed the stunned girl a tip before shutting the door. "You really aren't one for propriety are you Duo Maxwell?"

Duo grinned as he uncovered the pans of food. "Nope. Quatre can tell you tales of how I scandalize his entire household when I come to visit."

Relena laughed again and walked over to the table and let Duo and Quatre set the table. "Maybe I should keep you two for me and let Noin help the others..."

"You know you can't get rid of me that easily Miss Relena." A soft voice said as a dark haired woman came into the room from the bathroom.

Relena smiled. "May I introduce Miss Lucrezia Noin... and Meiran Chang..." she added as the slender woman entered from the joined room. "Meiran, Noin, this is Quatre Rabbera Winner and Duo Maxwell."

Both shook hands with them before sitting down at the table. "Now let's get down to the technical side of the business..."

* * *

><p>As the conversation wound down, they finished eating and lingered at the table. They all seemed to feel a kinship which they knew would be a great help in the future. After a while they heard a knock on the door.<p>

Noin excused herself and went to the door. She ushered a figure in who stopped cold when they saw the figures at the table.

Duo grinned as he saw his favorite NeoAero member. "'Mornin' Heero!"

* * *

><p>(1) Actually it isn't destiny, it's the fic author! *grins*<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Mair: *glares at rembrant* You told us there would only be about 8 parts... What in the hell are you doing?  
>Rembrant: Making it longer. Deal.<br>Mair: Rem! We can't make it much longer!  
>Rembrant: Yes we can. And it's about time to toss in another wrench.<br>Mair: Not in this part! *posts before rembrant can do something to it*

* * *

><p>Title: Everyone's Dream<br>Author: Mair  
>Pairings: 2+1+2, some 4+3 &amp; D<br>Warnings: Hmmm... Drinking... so far... OH! And AU  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fanfiction purposes only.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 5**

* * *

><p>They were there. They weren't supposed to be here. Not this early, it wasn't even ten yet. How could he sign things when they were looking at him? How could he sign things when... how could he work with two crazed fans? Especially a crazed fan that looked as good as he did last night.<p>

"Heero? Is something wrong?" Relena looked almost too innocent for her own good.

He glared at her and picked the bag with the posters and the shirt up from their spot in one of the chairs. He turned to leave.

"Heero, you might as well do that here, then they can take everything when they find their hotel rooms. It doesn't make sense for you to take it to your room only to bring everything back in but a few seconds." Relena said, smiling now.

"There isn't any table space here."

"We're done aren't we ladies and gentlemen?" Relena asked.

Duo grinned. "I think so, but I have to agree with Heero." He picked up his plate to reveal a messy table top. "I'm a messy eater though and he's gonna need the whole table for those posters." A whimsical smile surfaced on his face. "I know I don't want a poster with jam on the back..."

In his mind, Heero thanked Duo while he frowned.

"Besides Relena, I can always pick things up when I tag on over!" Duo grinned at Heero, setting his plate back down.

Heero glared at the occupants of the table. "I don't need an assistant."

"Sure you don't, but you're getting one anyway." Duo gave him a searching look. "Do you pick out your own outfits?"

Startled, Heero looked down at his clothes, then back at Duo. Duo grinned at him and warning bells shot off in his head. "The green tank top and spandex really doesn't do you justice." Heero felt his eyes narrow as Duo continued. "Part of the selling point of the band is your look. On stage, you look pretty good but obviously you have help. You need ordinary clothing that isn't going to look out of place I think. Well... you may have it but I don't know yet."

Duo looked over at Relena. "Does he have anything else other than what I've seen him wear in the past twenty four hours that's different?"

Relena shook her head. "Not really."

"Well great!" Duo got up from the table and walked over to Heero, looking him up and down. "Ok... so you aren't much bigger than I am in the shoulders... I bet you wear a pant size up from me..." Duo palmed the top of Heero's head only to have Heero swat his hand away. "Jeez chill man, just checking your hat size." He smiled looking down at Heero's feet. "Size... ten right?"

Heero nodded, still glaring at the figure.

"Right. I can have sneak out clothes for you in an hour, maybe two." Duo looked over at Relena. "You have anything or should I go shopping for you as well?"

Relena hid her smile as Heero looked over at her. "I'm fine, so is Dorothy. It's really just Heero and Trowa that we have to worry about. Wufei has clothing he just doesn't know how to wear it."

"Chang does, he simply does not know what is required to escape or blend in with the crowds today." Meiran replied.

Duo shrugged. "I can help. That's why I'm here!"

Heero grunted and took the opportunity to flee from the room. Duo watched him leave. "Is it just me or does he really resent us being here?" He asked.

Noin smiled. "He doesn't relate well to people from what I can tell. Give him time and he'll be fine."

"I hope so." Duo said looking over at Quatre and grinning.

* * *

><p>Once safely back in his room Heero dumped the bag on the table and drew out one of the posters. A pen rolled out of the bag and he caught it before it rolled off the edge of the table. This would be hard. The seven years of superstardom, thanks to a movie they had two songs in, had taken their toll. He loved his music. But after he and Relena broke up, he threw himself into the life of the band. He became the band. He still remembered Relena's reaction to why they had to break up.<p>

~flash back~

Relena's eyes filled with tears. "But why? Everything's going so well!"

Heero sighed. "It isn't. Listen to me. I can't love you the way you want me to. You want me to hold you, care for you, kiss you and tell you that everything is going to be fine. You want me to save you and I can't. Relena, I can be here but I can't love you. I'm sorry this carried on like this for the past two years but I can't hide anymore. Relena... I'm gay. I can't be something I'm not just so you're happy and I'm dying."

Her face hardened through her tears. "You can't mean this. Heero, I love you."

"And I love you like a sister. Nothing more."

She struggled to contain her tears, to deny the fact that they were falling. She turned away from him and sat down on the edge of the fountain in the hotel plaza. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with her fingers but they kept coming. "I... You owe me Heero Yuy... I knew you were reluctant about some things but I never thought it was this..." She looked down through tear-blurred eyes at her hands. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around her. Slowly gaining control. "Are you going to break up the band too? People thought we were together... Half of the band's success has been the fact is the look we project. Me, female and available for a good man, you able to worship the right woman... If you..." Tears started to flow again. "Heero, if you come out we'll lose a large part of our audience and that isn't fair, not to the rest of us. This band is all Trowa has and though I have my parents, what future do I have in politics after this?"

She turned to look up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Singing is one of the few things I do well! It's bad enough that you have to break my heart but do you have to break the band as well? I deserve an answer..."

Heero's face was a neutral mask. Slowly he reached out and brushed away one of her tears. "I promise I won't break up the band Relena... But I can't promise that I won't fall in love. If that happens I don't know what I'll choose."

Her eyes glittered through her tears. "Is there someone else already?"

"No."

~end flash back~

Heero frowned at the poster now unrolled on the table. He tossed the pen down and walked over to his suitcase. He opened the top and brought out the bottle inside. He walked back to the table unscrewing the cap. He took a swig of the vodka, making a face as he swallowed. He screwed the cap back on and set it down on the table. He wiped his mouth and picked up the pen.

Duo was too good looking for his own good. He knew Duo missed the backward glance he gave him as he left. He wondered if Duo knew what all the words on his shirt meant. He wanted to know. The band had to come first though. Better to let Duo do whatever Relena wanted him to do so he'd go away sooner. But as he thought about the ride back to the hotel, watching the man rattle on about everything that came to mind, he felt... He felt like time stood still.

He shook his head and scrawled his name Quatre's poster. He capped the pen and rolled up the poster. He reached for the next poster and unrolled it. He scrawled his name next to his picture, then reached for the shirt. He shook it out and signed next to his picture. He re-folded the shirt in quick practiced movements.

What was it that kept bringing Duo to mind? Last night everyone on stage admired the two dancing in the wings. Both Quatre and Duo dressed to be noticed. Trowa watched the slender blonde most of the night, while he... He tried not to look at the androgynous figure that projected energy and sex. When he saw Duo back stage and he got a good look, he fought himself struggling to stay in control of his body's natural response. When he left the room it was all he could think of to get away from the quick witted fool to jack off and forget. The ride back to the hotel with Duo hadn't helped at all.

He couldn't believe the singular effect that Duo had on him. He shook his head. Duo was a fan. He was now a business associate. He couldn't afford a liaison in the past six years and he didn't need to break the celibacy now. He closed his eyes, steeling himself for the inevitable.

He needed his guitar. He could use another drink. He needed to lose himself.

* * *

><p>Duo knocked on Heero's door. He waited. He knocked again. "Come on Heero, open up." He listened at the door. He jumped when he heard a latch move at ear level. He blinked as the door opened. He pushed at the door to see Heero walking back into the room. Duo frowned and went in, kicking the door closed behind him and flexed his bag filled hand. "I don't suppose you'd give me a hand with these?"<p>

"Leave your shoes at the door." Was Duo's only answer.

Duo rolled his eyes and set the bags down. "You do know that boots are a bitch to get untied right?" He heard Heero start playing his guitar again. He shook his head and started unlacing the boots. He removed them and picked up the bags again.

He grinned as he entered the main portion of the hotel room. "Ok, here are your costumes for everyday life. Some of them look weird but hey, they're based after the people that attend your concerts." He set the bags down next to the table. "I got you some t-shirts, they're close enough to tank tops that it shouldn't be to traumatic of a switch for you. Some tidy whites, some black ones and a denim jacket. I figured you wouldn't have too much of a fit if it was blue." He unpacked the bags as he talked, laying out the items on the table. "I know you've got plenty of stage costumes. Relena mentioned that was about all you had aside from the two pairs of jeans and spandex and the tanks. So the pants I got you are pants that are nice but not concert nice." He looked up to see Heero frowning.

"Look, if you're worried about me suddenly running up and down the halls screaming "Oh my God I'm Heero Yuy's assistant' you've got me all wrong. Yes, I have been a fan for a really long time and yes I loved the concert and acted like a fool but hell, if you'd just had an amazing concert experience, wouldn't you act a little nuts?"

"No."

Duo sighed. "Ok, how about this. I still can't believe my luck but I'm not going to go all rabid fan on you and smother you in affection and worship ok?"

"Hn."

Duo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever, believe what you want to but may I remind you that I run, I hide but I never lie? Feel free to ask Quatre." He turned back to the bags. "I bought you some shoes, check and see if they fit. Whatever your sneak out outfit is you'll have a pair of appropriate shoes. The wrong shoes will make you stick out like a sore thumb. Got it?"

Heero nodded as Duo flopped down on the end of the bed Heero reclined on. "So whacha doin'?"

"None of your business." Heero muttered, frowning down at his hands. He looked over at the sheet of music next to him then played something.

Duo watched him struggle and frowned. "Is that a new song?"

"Hai."

"It sounds like 'Splinter in the Mind'."

Heero looked up and glared at Duo. "If you don't shut up I'll kill you."

Surprisingly Duo grinned. "I'd like to see you try and take a street brat from L2. It might be fun. You'd lose but it'd still be amusing."

Duo blinked as he suddenly found himself looking down the barrel of a .22. He grinned and shifted slightly, causing Heero's eyes to narrow. "Look down Heero."

Heero glanced down to see a short, extremely slender knife almost touching the veins on the top of his foot.

"You threaten me, I'll threaten you..." Duo grinned and removed the knife and slipped it back inside his sleeve. "You know, you're cute when you get ticked."

Heero glared at Duo and lowered the gun.

"So how come you're writing a song that sounds like one you've already done?"

"I'm not."

"Oh please. That part you just played was straight copy from the first stanza of 'Splinter' and don't try and tell me it's not."

"You don't know anything about this."

"Like HELL I don't." Duo sat up and folded up his legs, starring at Heero. "Look. Fans of your work know your work better than you do. Around school I did costumes for the plays and the renfair groups. Someone wanted an original work so I sketched something out for them. They told me that wasn't original because it was basically two costumes combined. The embroidery was from a costume I drew for 'Sleeping Beauty' and the cut of the fabric was from 'Robin Hood'." Duo smiled and tapped the page. "This is 'Splinter in the Mind'."

"Go away."

Duo grinned and shook his head. "Look. I grew up in a church. The tune you had going before you broke into 'Splinter' sounded new... kinda like a hymn. So what if you borrowed a bit from here and something like this..." He hummed a couple bars of a song. "That would fit and it wouldn't sound like you're getting stagnant."

"I don't need your help to do this. Why don't you take Quatre's poster to him and leave me alone."

Duo's smile faded slightly. "Right. Just think about it." He got up from the bed and reclaimed Quatre's poster from the table. He noticed Heero's room cards and grabbed the spare, shoving it into his back pocket. He grabbed his boots and sat down next to the door. He tied his boots, never noticing the eyes that tracked his every motion.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Everyone's Dream  
>Author: Mair<br>Pairings: Og... 2+1, 4+3 (visible anyway)  
>Genre: BTSOOM (beats the sh- out of me)<br>Warnings: Uh... none?  
>Disclaimer: This is FANFICTION! I own nothing! If I did I'd be very rich, but I'm not!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 6**

* * *

><p>Quatre watched as Dorothy, Trowa and Relena worked on a song. They should've been resting but they kept some weird hours. Quatre yawned.<p>

"What do you think Quatre?" Relena asked.

Quatre snapped back to the conversation and looked over at the three. "About what?"

Dorothy smiled, picked up her guitar and looked over for the cue from Trowa. Trowa played a couple of notes on his base then Dorothy jumped in. Relena sang a couple bars then stopped and fussed with the wording. Dorothy and Trowa kept playing, and after a moment Relena came back into the song with the chorus.

Quatre listened as the music trailed off and Dorothy looked displeased at the notes on the sheet of paper between them. Quatre sighed, "It sounds familiar."

"I still think it sounds like 'Marzipan' but the others don't agree." Dorothy said softly as she ran through the fingering again, double time. She paused briefly as she fumbled a bit of the fingering, and then picked it back up again.

Quatre nodded. "True..." He watched Relena get up from the chair next to the bed and walk around holding the lyric sheet.

"It's missing something." She said suddenly. "The flow of the words is off with the music." She sang the tune really quickly, turning at the wall to pace back. "The cadence of the words stops here..." She made a check mark with the pencil in her hand. "While the music moves here." She set the sheet back down on the bed between Trowa and Dorothy.

Relena looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "It's 12:42 am, we should get some rest. Concert tomorrow on L1."

Dorothy nodded, getting up from the bed. "I'll toss these notes around back in my room. I'm sure something will work."

Quatre watched as Trowa stretched his arms above his head in an effort to get his muscles to relax. Trowa didn't wear a shirt when he didn't think he'd be going anywhere and Dorothy, inspiration having struck, grabbed him and Relena and dragged them to his room. Quatre fought the urge to giggle and sigh like a school girl as he watched the toned body move.

Dorothy returned the guitar to the case and looked over at Quatre. "So how do you like working with us Quatre? You've been with us for two weeks now, is it anything like you expected?"

Quatre looked over at her and blushed. "Not quite. I still wouldn't trade any of it. It's fascinating seeing everything from this side of the stage. Here I can see and learn about the real people behind NeoAero, instead of seeing and believing in the people you show your fans."

Dorothy smiled, picking up the guitar case. "I don't believe you ever truly bought into the construct the band presented."

Quatre looked back at Relena and Trowa. "I suppose not. But it is nice to see the real people."

"I'm glad you're here to remind us that we're real people." Relena said walking toward the door. "Goodnight Trowa, Goodnight Dorothy." The door closed softly behind her and Dorothy smiled. She walked over to Trowa and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight Trowa. Remember we leave at 8 tomorrow morning."

"I don't think I could forget. Goodnight." Trowa said quietly. He packed his base away wordlessly as Dorothy blew Quatre a kiss goodnight and left.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked hesitantly. "About that song..."

Trowa looked up questioningly.

"What do you think if you took out the base line and put in a flute line counterpart to the melody?"

Trowa blinked, reviewing the music in his head. "It might work, but we need to get the lyrics sorted out... And I think we'd have to shift the guitar part down a little lower." He nodded his thanks to Quatre.

"Your welcome." Quatre said, grinning at Trowa. He yawned as Trowa made a notation on a spare sheet of paper.

"You're tired. Go to sleep."

Quatre nodded. "You, too... goodnight." He rose from his chair, gave Trowa a warm smile and left. Once outside the door he sighed, leaning his back against it.

"You like him." Relena stated.

Quatre started and turned toward the figure patting down her pockets for a room key. Relena found it and pulled it out.

"It's alright. Really." Relena said unlocking the door to her own room. "He's lonely and needs someone who understands the need for privacy and discretion. Though he and Dorothy flirt a lot, he doesn't go for women."

Quatre blinked. "I... I never, Dorothy flirts with everyone but I've never seen Trowa flirt back..." He finally got out.

Relena smiled a small smile as she opened the door to her room. "That's because Trowa flirts quietly. Really watch him sometime. See how he responds to people instead of just watching him, Quatre." Her smile grew a little more and she went into her room, closing the door behind her.

Quatre watched her go, a little stunned. He needed to talk to Duo. He walked down the hall toward the room he shared with Duo to hear arguing from Heero Yuy's room. He paused, set his ear against the door, listening to the muffled voices within.

"Look. Heero. That doesn't follow the mood of the piece. You've got this nice quiet ballad going and then you up the tempo just for a guitar bit? You can't have it in there it ruins the mood of the piece. It makes it sound sarcastic and jaded when you do that then try and return to the nice mellowness."

Quatre listened as hard as he could but couldn't hear Heero's response. He was surprised to hear Duo tell him to shut up though. Heero must have told him to shut up and get out because Duo started talking again along those lines.

"You can't ignore what I'm saying by telling me to go away Heero, it doesn't fit and you know it." There was a pause. "I'm not saying that. The guitar part is good and it is original but I think that's a different song than the one you're writing here! Take it out and move on with this one. You can ask Dorothy or Trowa if they know of anything that would fit in here instrumentally wise but I know that a kick ass guitar part doesn't, now give it up!"

"Fine! I'm leaving! You obviously don't want to make the song as good as it could be so don't come crawling to me for help." Duo's muffled voice got closer and clearer. A second later the door swung open causing Quatre to back pedal into the middle of the hallway in surprise-fast.

"Duo!" He said, startled.

Duo looked around the door to see Quatre in the middle of the hall and very close to the door. "Oh, sorry Q-man." He slammed the door as best he could.

"Trouble?"

"Just one stubborn guitar player that doesn't want to take perfectly good advice." Duo muttered darkly, setting off down the hall.

Quatre watched the figure stalk down toward the room. "Duo!" He hurried to catch up. "I need to talk to you."

"Well let's get into the room before the neighbors come out pissed." He muttered, unlocking the door and barging in.

Quatre followed him in, flipping on the lights. They lucked out on a room this time. They were two doors down from the band, which beat the rooms on separate floors they'd had for the past two weeks. That didn't mean they weren't paying for it though. He closed the door behind them quietly and flipped the lock. Quatre turned around to see Duo curled up in a ball, sitting on his bed.

"Duo?"

"I know he doesn't want my help but he's screwing with that song! He's using a bottle of JD to help the notes come, but all it's really doing is calling up past songs in his head. And when I try to help he just tells me to get out, which is really confusing 'cause I've caught him looking at me a couple of times!" Exasperated, he unfolded himself and flopped back on the bed. "I don't know what I should do and everything he does takes this more and more beyond the crush it started as and I don't know if I can handle that."

Quatre watched his friend, a little stunned.

"He doesn't want help but he's practically screaming for it. He creates the pretense of hating me and I'm pretty sure he does except..." He sighed, "He must just be thinking of ways to kill me. I told you he pulled a gun on me that first day right?"

Quatre's jaw dropped. "How does he manage to carry one? Laws alone on half the colonies prohibit it!"

"He got the permit for it on Earth and Earth law over rules the colony law in the case of protection. Anyway, I checked up on his gun and apparently he had a really nutty fan about two years back who decided to kill him so they could satisfy the urge of necrophilic sex with him. Obviously that failed, but since then he's carried a gun." Duo sighed, simmering down.

"He pulled it on you?" Quatre still couldn't believe that. He sat down on his bed and started removing his shoes.

"Yeah, that was his first threat. Don't worry; I introduced him to the fact that I carry knives."

"Duo you didn't!" Quatre stopped fussing with his shoes and looked over at Duo.

Duo laughed, the darkness fading from his voice. "Yeah, had it practically touching the top of his foot right where the veins are. Proved that if I couldn't move fast enough I would still do damage on the way out. Not like I ever could." He sighed.

Quatre was silent for a few minutes, watching Duo. He took off his shoes and set them down next to his bed. As he started on his shirt he started speaking again. "You know... Relena told me something that surprised me."

"Oh?"

"Trowa... he's gay."

"Well there you go; at least you have a chance."

"Duo..."

"What? You do... Look... Tomorrow we head for L1. I say we all go out, have some fun and ease up before the show."

"But it's a night time show! They have to conserve their energy." Quatre protested.

Duo frowned. "That shoots that idea... I kinda figured I might be able to use it to open Heero on up. L1's his home colony."

Quatre watched as Duo sat back up and started undressing. "You know... for a couple rumored to be together, Heero and Relena never share any more time together than they have to. Kind of funny is it not?"

Duo gave him a sharp look. "Yeah... it is. You know, when I've been onstage acting like a roadie taking Heero's guitars, I've noticed that Relena will hang on the other members of the band but never Heero... She'll nudge up against him and put her hand on him but she never actually puts her arm around him. You say she told you that Trowa was gay?"

Quatre nodded. "She said he needed someone."

"She's acting like a mother hen. I wonder... Do you think she's telling the truth about Trowa?"

Quatre pulled on his p.j.'s, thinking. "Well, lonely band members can make for a sour disposition. A sour disposition can lead to strain on the band."

"Which can lead to the stagnation in their music… Like what Rashid was saying about their newest album." Duo replied, absently fiddling with the end of his braid. He pushed himself up from the bed and dug into his suitcase, looking for something. "I packed my c.d. of their best stuff. I made it myself just before I went to the concert last year." He pulled out the c.d. and scanned the song list. "I thought about making one this year but nothing really struck a chord with me off of their new album. Check this out." He stood up and walked over to Quatre's bed.

Quatre leaned over and held on to the edge of the c.d., studying the list. "All older songs from their first three albums, except for 'Magic Child', that was on their fourth... That was... two years ago."

Duo sat down on his bed and stripped off his unbuttoned shirt. "You know, if we don't help them somehow, I think NeoAero may break up from the tension. Heero seems half way there, Relena doesn't help any... What about the others?"

"Trowa's quiet. I think he's frustrated that the songs aren't working out, but it's hard to work on songs when on tour... Everything from the concerts keeps popping into your head. The girls are the only ones that seem to want to work on the music really... Wufei, he just seems..." Quatre hesitated, searching for the right word.

"Distant. Willing to go along for the ride but not truly excited."

He nodded. "I think that's it. It would certainly match up with what Relena's said."

Duo nodded. "But if Heero hates me, and Trowa and you don't hook up and just remain acquaintances, what happens then?"

* * *

><p>Ominous eh? *grins*<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Well... Here's part 7... *grins*  
>Ever wonder what Heero would do on a "this isn't a date" thing? Anyway, thanks folks for keeping with me on this! Oh! In case anyone's confused... each part jumps in time. Between this part and the last part there's been three days. Between parts before that there was a week. Previous to that, a day and previous to that, the length of the NeoAero show. Onward!<br>Title: Everyone's Dream  
>Author: Mair<br>Pairings: 1+2+1, 4+3, 5+M  
>Genre: Wha?<br>Warnings: *snickers* Shounen-ai... a little bit of kissing mentioned...  
>Feedback: Craved, demanded, pleaded for and in any form! (In light of recent events I'm really asking for it aren't I. *evil grins*)<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a fanfic! (If only it were otherwise... *sighs*)

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 7**

* * *

><p>Duo grinned at Quatre from the wings; the L1 crowd came out in force to support their local boy. The concert tonight had a different sort of energy because of the crowd. It might have had to do with the fact that it was the last concert here on L1 tonight but Duo was willing to bet that it was all because of Heero. Heero played in local bands here before meeting Relena in one of the clubs he'd played at. He'd had the support from the crowd and this was the best concert they'd seen all tour so far.<p>

Duo touched the microphone at his throat. "Hey Q!"

Quatre looked over at him and touched his. "Yes Duo?"

"This rocks! Think I can slip 'em out quick enough to go and party?"

Quatre smiled and shook his head. He pressed the microphone at his throat. "Sorry Duo," he looked at the various band members, "Relena isn't going to want to go, she's been all over the stage. Wufei has a rendezvous with Meiran after the concert... Dorothy might and Trowa might, though Trowa's been awful quiet lately..."

The sound from the crowd and the band covered up the peal of laughter from Duo. Duo grinned out at the audience and pressed the microphone. "Q-man, when is Trowa –NOT- quiet."

Quatre blushed. "Well... he was fine until the second concert here."

Duo looked over in time for one of the stage lights to light up Quatre. He could see his blush. "What happened? Everyone got out just fine."

"We did but the whole way back to the hotel Dorothy decided to flirt with me. She really is attractive and has a biting wit but..."

"She isn't your type?" Duo's eyes left Quatre to follow the now shirtless Heero Yuy traipsing across the stage.

"Nope." Quatre released the microphone, trying to think of the words. He pressed it again. "I don't know, Trowa just won't talk to me now... or Dorothy... Or at least he doesn't when I'm around."

"Uh huh..." Duo fought the urge let loose and give in to the overwhelming desire to drool.

Quatre looked over at Duo, puzzled. He followed his line of sight and sighed. "Duo..."

"I'm listening." Duo watched him turn around to come back down the stage toward him and he quickly reined in his thoughts: which strayed to visions of honey, chocolate sauce and whipped cream. "Look, it sounds to me like Trowa might just be a little jealous... Why don't you ask and find out?"

Quatre laughed. "Duo, Trowa isn't jealous. Relena already told me he doesn't like girls and I'm his assistant."

Duo grinned, stepping up to take the shirt Heero handed him so it would be out of his way. He set the shirt down on a speaker, feeling the thrum of the base run up his arm. "Easy. Ask him if you did something wrong. Take it from there."

Quatre shook his head. "I don't think I'm that brave."

Duo looked over at Quatre. "Braver than me." He turned back toward the stage, watching intently as they finished up 'Flip Side'. Heero was too good looking.

"How about this."

Duo tore his eyes away from Heero to see a thoughtful look on Quatre's face. "If you manage to get Heero to go out tonight, I'll talk to Trowa tomorrow morning before we all leave." Quatre challenged.

Duo grinned, eyes glittering. "Deal! Heero will at least get a reason to hate me after tonight!"

* * *

><p>Duo knocked on the door, ear plugs and microphone dangling on their chord over his shoulder. "Heero... come on... I know you want to go have fun..." He tried the door knob again. Still locked.<p>

"Duo, I do NOT want to go out."

"It'll be fun... I promise!" Duo smiled to himself. Why wouldn't he just make this a little easier? "I won't even regard it as a date or sell the story of tonight to some trash magazine..."

The door jerked open and Duo fell forward, surprised. Hands caught him and held him while his mind tried to process what just happened. Duo scrambled out of the helping hands to see Heero in the doorway. "I've played at the clubs here. I'll be recognized."

He caught me... Oh God he caught me. He didn't drop me. What in the hell does this mean? "Look, the club I'll drag you too I'll be shocked if you ever played there." Duo answered, and then frowned as he recognized the smell of JD.

Duo pushed passed Heero into the dressing room and grabbed the bottle. "Heero, there are many things you could be drinking that taste better than this." He slammed the bottle down in the trash can, breaking the glass.

"What in the HELL did you do THAT for?" Heero yelled.

Duo crossed his arms, quaking inside, hoping this would work. "You drink much more of that and you'll be a burnt out alcoholic by the time you hit New Years. As your assistant I'm denying you any more JD. Now. I know you'll have fun at this club, the music is Tech and I know you listen to it 'cause I found a disk in your player with some on it. The club serves alcohol but I think you've had enough for now."

"I'm gonna kill you..."

Duo smirked. "No you're not." He turned his back on Heero and went to the bag and grabbed Heero's sneaking out clothes. "Put these on." He demanded turning and tossing the clothing at Heero.

Heero caught the garments. "I'm not going."

"Like hell you are! You had a kick ass concert out there tonight. I can tell the whole band felt alive and it's because you felt alive on your home turf with the crowd behind you and communicated it through your music. I can tell your music means something to you. You write songs, you're always playing and I know the booze gets in the way of all that and don't try denying it."

Heero glared.

"You can hate me tomorrow Heero, but tonight you're going to have fun and it is going to be because you stayed up 'til all hours dancing and forgetting who you are." Duo declared flopping down in a chair. "Change."

Duo didn't think it was possible but Heero's glare got even worse. Nervously, Duo grinned in response. "I'm not leaving until you do." Their eyes locked in a battle of wills. Duo felt as though he was drowning. He fell into the blue eyes, seeing the pain, the anger, the angst, and the loneliness behind them. He watched as Heero dropped his eyes and sullenly shut the door and started to strip.

Duo smirked at Heero as he finished dressing. "That's better." He got to his feet and glanced in the bag. There were some clothes that would pass. "Come on." He said, jerking his head toward the door. Heero watched Duo as he swept passed him. Even though Duo wasn't performing, he dressed like he was on stage for the world to see. Tonight found Duo in a midnight blue silk shirt that ended right at the top of his leather clad ass. Heero bit his lip. Duo was the reason for his drinking back stage. He needed something to relax him enough to not end up chasing after Duo.

He followed that delicious ass out of the arena all the while thinking, 'how did Duo do this to him'?

* * *

><p>Even worse was the place Duo dragged him to. Duo was right though; no one here would know him. The bass pulsed out in waves as people waited to get inside. Duo swayed in time to the music drifting through the walls of Torch as they waited in the line. Never would he have gone to a gay tech club. It was a risk being here. He knew what this place was. If anyone recognized him he would literally shoot the band in the foot.<p>

"Duo. I can't be seen here."

Duo dismissed his protest with a wave of his hand. "Look. You won't be recognized. Besides, I want to let my hair down."

He wasn't getting it. "Do you even know what this place is?" Heero hissed.

Duo gave him an odd look. It looked amused and resigned at the same time. "Yeah, I do. You have a problem with it?"

Heero blinked, not even he could miss THAT pronouncement. "Look, Heero. I know this isn't your scene. You'd prefer to be somewhere less... alternative," Duo explained delicately, "but you'd be recognized there. Here, this is a place for die hards. I know how to get information."

He doesn't know. Heero couldn't believe it. He didn't know that he and Relena managed to keep up the charade so well that people constantly around them couldn't tell. The line moved forward and Duo slipped out a bill. He still couldn't think of anything to say as Duo paid their entrance fee and dragged him inside.

The pulsing almost deafening music seemed hypnotic tonight. The press of half dressed people around him, gyrating to the music and flickering in the ever-changing lights, helped the feeling along. He followed Duo out to the dance floor, his wrist freed as Duo began to dance.

Heero wished he could just watch Duo. He seemed feel the music in every part of him. The bodies around him wouldn't let him remain still so he danced, feeling self-conscience, and watching Duo move. After a few more minutes out there on the floor, Heero couldn't take it. The closeness of the bodies around him, watching the bundle of sexual er... sensual energy he knew as Duo, he left the dance floor. There wasn't anywhere to sit down on the lower levels so he headed for the stairs at the far side of the hall. He took them as many as he dared at a time. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw an even better thing. He pushed open the door to the bathroom, dodging nightclub patrons as he made his way to a stall. Torch being what it was the stalls had doors, which Heero shut quickly behind him. He relieved himself and wondered how in the hell he got himself into this mess. He stopped that train of thought via the little voice in his head. He wanted Duo and couldn't refuse him. Heero fought the urge to groan. He was whipped and he hadn't even slept with Duo. Yet. He couldn't do it. It would jeopardize the band. But he wanted it.

He zipped up and opened the stall door, pausing to wash his hands. He needed something to forget about Duo Maxwell. Then he remembered something. Duo hadn't flashed his ID when he paid the cover charge. He didn't have a legal age wristband. There was no way in hell this place would serve him. He glared at the towel as he dried his hands. He couldn't show his ID in here. Duo knew that. Duo must have done that on purpose.

As he left the bathroom, he went in search of a table. All of them were filled. Heero swore under his breath and made his way back downstairs. Just because he felt self-conscious earlier didn't mean he had to think about what he was doing now. He made his way to a less crowded spot on the dance floor, listened to the music and tried to let go. Fifteen minutes later, he finally lost himself in the music when a song came on that he liked.

* * *

><p>Duo looked around for Heero. One minute he'd been on the dance floor with him and the next he was gone. He didn't even know when Heero left. He cursed his ability to just block out everything and listen to the music. "Damn damn damn damn DAMN!" He muttered, peering through the sea of people. He hoped Heero hadn't left the building. Duo decided to check upstairs. If all else failed there was at least a balcony he could use to try and find him from above. Slowly he pushed his way through the people. Someone stepped on his foot and he winced.<p>

The offending individual yelled something back at him that sounded like sorry as she was dragged away by her partner.

Duo shook his head and waved at her, making his way once more to the stairs. He frowned as he watched the people not moving on the stairs and looked around him again, hoping for a glimpse at least of Heero. He craned his neck as he spotted what might be him through the haze of mist raining down now on the dance floor. He moved out of the way so someone could get passed him and searched for the figure he'd spotted. A light hit him.

Duo's jaw dropped. It was Heero, but it wasn't a Heero he'd ever seen. Heero hadn't been dancing earlier, that much, he knew. He probably shouldn't have headed straight for the most crowded spot on the floor first. But the figure he saw now danced. There was more room and Heero danced in it.

Someone blocked his view and Duo cursed, moving to continue watching. People told him that he flowed on the dance floor, that he was good and that he could make anyone want him. It wasn't like there was any reason not to move like that given what he'd gone through at home before his parents died. But whereas he was smooth with sex tossed in, Heero danced like he was having a steamy affair with the music. Duo shook his head. That wasn't quite it. Heero danced to the music, he danced with the music, but he didn't move according to the music. Duo grinned, snapping himself out of the stupor. He weaved in and out of the people and joined Heero on the dance floor. Time to teach him how to -really- dance.

* * *

><p>Heero scowled as his mind slowly recognized that there was light coming in the hotel room window. It was way too early to be awake by his internal clock. He opened an eye and glared at the offending crack in the drapes that let in the light of the colony day. He flung an arm over his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He'd been having a REALLY good dream about Duo. He smirked and willed himself to return to dream land and to what he'd been doing to Duo. His arm was too heavy.<p>

The covers were too warm. Heero kicked the blanket off. Sheets alone were too cold.

He scowled, realizing he'd never get back into that dream any time soon. He looked over at the clock and noticed a note blocking his view of the clock. He blinked.

Then it hit him. Duo'd crashed in his room after they crawled back to the hotel at 4am. He remembered the feeling of Duo's hands on his hips, gently tutoring him in moving with the music. He remembered with dreadful clarity grinding against Duo at one point in the night. He paled, and then remembered that Duo hadn't been aware of much when he was dancing. He raised his fingers to his lips remembering how Duo'd kissed him at one point after thinking that he'd been the one that kissed his neck. Heero knew Duo was just reacting to what people physically did to him and that he'd been practically in a trance the whole time but still...

He remembered his own flush of jealousy at the figure kissing Duo and how he'd danced between them, guiding Duo away.

Heero realized he was alone. It must have been Duo leaving that woke him up. He looked back at the note, reached over and flipped it open.

_Thanks for the dance and coming with me. I'll talk to you later on._

_Duo._

Heero stared at the note, and then realized Duo'd been in the room for his dream. "I hope I don't talk in my sleep..." Heero muttered.

* * *

><p>*whistles innocently* I wonder what's gonna happen next?<br>Rembrant: *chibified and waves his hand* ME ME ME! I know I know! Can I tell?  
>Mair: *thinks* Nah... I think we should just write the next part and let them try and figure it out.<p>

Happy Labor day!

P.S. Never work in a large warehouse type building with 40yr old air conditioners in a heat wave with customers crawling all over the place asking if we have any more 50% off coupons and bitching about the heat.


	8. Chapter 8

Or at least I think its part 8... *shrugs* Ok, for all of you out there who want to see Quatre... Gratuitous Quatre and Trowa! Sorry, but Rembrant insists that this thing goes forward and never doubles back so you're just gonna have to deal.  
>Title: Everyone's Dream<br>Author: Mair  
>Pairings: 1+2+1, 3+4+3<br>Warnings: Heh... heh... heh... Heero and Duo weren't the only ones having fun last night. AU, mentions of violence and angst. (Didn't think that would fit did you?)  
>Feedback: I crave it all...<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing this is all for fan fiction purposes!

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 8**

* * *

><p>The last vestiges of a dream trailed away from Quatre as he stirred. He moved his head a little and snuggled back against the warm arms that held him. Quatre smiled and covered the secure arms with warm hands of his own.<p>

The arms tightened around his midsection in a hug. They relaxed and the arm underneath Quatre let go, shifting. The other arm came up to smooth Quatre's hair out of his eyes. "Good morning little one..."

Quatre smiled at the affectionate name. "I'm not much smaller than you, Trowa" he said.

Trowa peered over Quatre's shoulder and smiled. "You never seemed younger or smaller to me than last night."

Quatre shifted onto his back to look up at Trowa. He arched his eyebrow at Trowa. "I seemed smaller last night?"

Trowa blushed at his teasing. "Your stature... it made me think in my mind's eye that you were smaller..."

Quatre's eyebrow arched even higher. He put a hand to the side of Trowa's face and kissed him, silencing his blundering. He broke the kiss with a smile. "I know what you mean Trowa... Stop trying to explain, it won't come out any better."

Slowly Trowa smiled. He bent down and kissed Quatre.

The slow and leisurely good morning kiss started to pack some heat when Trowa moved over on top of Quatre. Trowa propped himself up on his elbows, holding Quatre's face loosely with his hands. The electric shock of naked bodies meeting kicked the kiss up from a paper match to butane lighter.

A sudden knock reverberated through the room, causing both to jump and break the kiss. The sharp staccato knock sounded again and Quatre frowned and looked over at the door. Trowa's gaze swept over to the door and yelled, "WHAT?"

They could both hear the pause at the door. Quatre smiled mischievously and gave Trowa a small love bite on the chin. "They're probably stunned that quiet Trowa yelled at them..." He whispered.

"Umm, Trowa, do you know where Quatre is? I have to talk with him and he isn't in the room."

Quatre blushed a red worthy of a fire engine, speechless.

Trowa looked down at the furiously blushing Quatre, a little pink himself. "He's in here, Duo..."

Quatre closed his eyes, blushing even more, and the morning mood gone but not forgotten. Both of them could feel Duo's expression through the door. "What do you need to talk to me about?" He asked Duo.

"Well before I just wanted to ask your opinion on something but now I want to know details on what happened last night!" Came Duo's muffled answer.

Trowa moved off of Quatre and out of bed. "I should let him in before he has this over the entire hotel." He grabbed a pair of pants from the floor and held them up. He tossed Quatre's pants on the bed before resuming the search for his own.

The urge not completely gone, Quatre tossed back the covers, grabbed his pants and moved off for the bathroom.

Trowa pulled on his newly found pants as Quatre disappeared into the bathroom. He carefully fastened them on his way to the door. He opened the door to reveal Duo, still dressed in the clothes from the concert and wearing a stunned expression on his face. He grinned as he saw Trowa though, and waltzed on inside.

"Where's Quatre?"

Trowa pointed toward the bathroom as he closed the door. He walked back into the room and sat down on the bed, pulling in his legs to sit Indian style.

After a few minutes they heard the toilet flush and the sink start. Duo crossed his arms, still standing in the middle of the room with a grin, waiting for Quatre to come out.

The door opened and Quatre came out, face still a little pink.

Duo made a show of looking around the room as Quatre fled toward Trowa and the bed. "I'm guessing by the pattern of clothing and the fact that I see Q's boxers on the floor that something happened last night." Duo grinned at the blushing Quatre and the pink tinged Trowa. "I promise I won't tell anyone anything until you two give the go ahead but I would like to hear what happened."

Quatre and Trowa exchanged looks and then Quatre smirked, thinking of something. "Trowa, how about we tell Duo if he tells us why he didn't know I was missing until..." he looked over at the alarm clock."Eleven oh eight a.m. and why he's still wearing his clothes from last night?"

Trowa began to smile. He could get through the interrogation of last night if Duo could. "Only if Duo goes first."

"What?" Duo gasped. "I found you two and asked you two first!"

Trowa nodded. "Yes, and we could also not tell you."

Duo squirmed in place and grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bed. "All right fine." He sat down. "I managed to get Heero to agree to go out and have some fun. I needed to work off some steam so after I broke Heero's bottle of JD I got him to come with me to a club I'd heard about from one of the stage hands. At the door of Torch, they checked ID's for wrist bands so you could drink. I didn't want him drinking any more so I neglected to show mine and I paid for both of us. After a bit of confusion inside, I started teaching him how to dance to techno instead of just moving to it. He's a fast learner..." Duo contemplated momentarily.

"So?" Quatre asked.

"So after I took my hands off his hips I went back into my usual club mindset."

"Club mindset?" Trowa asked.

"I space out. I just listen and react to the music. I'm aware that people are around me but I don't really recognize them. I guess it's kinda like a trance." Duo explained. "Anyway, I..." Duo blushed. "During the course of the night, I know someone kissed my neck, I know I kissed someone back and I know someone ground against me. Only thing is, I don't remember who it was though I think one out of the three might have been Heero."

Trowa blinked and Quatre studied Duo. "A few days ago you weren't even sure if he liked you..." Quatre stated.

Trowa blinked again. "Are you gay?"

Duo shook his head. "Technically Bi... I've seen girls that have appealed before but I'm extremely close to the gay end of the Bi spectrum."

A small smile started to grow on Trowa's face.

"Yeah but... I don't know what to do... I don't know if it was just a reaction to the music, if it really happened or what!" Duo explained, frustrated.

Quatre looked over at Trowa and noticed the smile. "Trowa?"

Duo looked over as Trowa smiled even bigger down at Quatre. He then looked over at Duo. "I thought it might have been my imagination but I guess not."

Duo looked at Trowa quizzically. "Huh?"

"Heero Yuy is gay. He told the band when he and Relena finally broke up about five or so years ago. He didn't think it was fair to string Relena along for the sake of the band so on my recommendation, he told her. The break up wasn't pleasant and a lot of angsty songs came out on the following album. She told him that if he actually got together with a man it would ruin the bands image."

Duo blinked at the long speech from Trowa. "So what does this have to do with anything? Aside from knowing that he's potentially available."

"He's been looking at you when we've been on stage and when you've been around the rest of us."

"That could mean anything Trowa..." Duo replied, trying not to get his hopes up too far.

Trowa shrugged sliding his arm around Quatre.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in last night's clothes. Unless you passed out fully clothed last night." Quatre reminded. Trowa and Quatre were rewarded to see Duo blush slightly. Quatre looked at Duo inquiringly.

"Well... I kinda fell asleep in his room. We didn't get back to the hotel until early this morning... I was tired he ended up getting me up here..." Duo flushed again. "I woke up this morning, curled up against him without my shirt." He paused, thinking about what he said. "I was between the top sheet and the blanket... Heero was under everything."

Silence. Duo looked up to see a stunned Trowa and a nodding Quatre. "It makes sense to put you in with him if he didn't know where to find the room key." Quatre replied.

Trowa shook his head once. "Heero never lets anyone get that close to him. Do you know he carries a gun?"

Duo nodded. "He told me it was because of a crazed fan attack a while ago."

Trowa shook his head. "It was his old assistant."

Shock settled in the room. "He plays a lot of guitars." Trowa continued. "The assistant did exactly what you do, Duo. But this assistant thought they could be something more. They waited one night for Heero to return to his hotel room. When Heero came in, they tried to seduce him. The assistant not being male, this didn't have much of an effect on him. They pulled a gun on him and threatened to kill him. They shot him in the leg when he wouldn't cooperate. I heard the gun go off. Heero hadn't shut his door completely so I went in and was greeted by the assistant pointing the gun at me now. Heero pulled himself together and got the gun away from the assistant and I knocked her out. We called the police and they took her away."

Duo sat stunned in the chair. "What about his leg?" He eventually asked.

"He fixed it himself. He didn't want to have to go to the hospital and get it all over the news."

Duo blanched. "He fixed... a gunshot wound... by himself?"

Trowa nodded and looked over at Quatre who looked sick. Trowa rubbed Quatre's back.

Quatre gave him a small smile and laid his head down on Trowa's shoulder.

Duo looked down at his lap, digesting all of this. "Now I'm curious as to why he keeps me at the distance he does." He murmured quietly. He looked back up at the two on the bed. He grinned. "So what happened last night with you two? I told now you have to tell!"

Quatre laughed and looked up at Trowa. "Well the conversation we had at the concert about Trowa being quiet got me curious. When we got to the hotel I cornered him about it. One thing led to another and here we are..." Quatre replied neatly.

Duo blinked at the two who now exchanged a kiss. "But..."

Trowa smiled deviously, "Just because you went into detail it doesn't mean we have to."

Duo sputtered for a bit while Trowa smiled and Quatre laughed. When Duo finally managed to regain his composure he asked the question that lay on his mind. "So are you two going to go public with your relationship?"

Trowa and Quatre sobered. "That's something we have to discuss. The image the band projects is a very different thing than what we actually are. Tarnishing that image can be a dangerous thing to our career. Relena wasn't being completely selfish when she told Heero that. And until now, I didn't care." Trowa said quietly.

Quatre took Trowa's had reassuringly in his and squeezed it.

Duo fought the uncomfortable silence by getting to his feet. "Thanks for the feedback on everything you two... But I think I'm going to go in search of breakfast, shower and fresh clothes. Not necessarily in that order." He smirked and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Everyone's Dream  
>Author: Mair<br>Pairings: 1+2+1, 1x1, 2+13+2(mentioned), 3+4+3  
>Warnings: AU, shounen- ai, little bit of lime action. Minor angst. Bad grammar.<br>Feedback: I crave it all...  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing this is all for fan fiction purposes!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 9**

* * *

><p>Duo picked at his food. The conversation that morning with Quatre and Trowa enlightened him to some difficulties. Heero'd had an assistant before. He fired said assistant after a disagreement. He was Heero's new assistant. Heero trusted him. Heero was attracted to him. Heero took off his shirt and put him in the same bed. Duo couldn't make heads or tails out of it.<p>

Heero was gay and he wasn't seeing Relena. Relena set him up with a complex. Duo frowned, pushing the eggs into the potatoes on his plate. He bit the inside of his lip. He didn't know what kind of relationship Heero and Relena had but chances were that after about 5 years of abstinence Heero was a tad frustrated.

Duo set down his fork, thinking. The albums mentioned Heero's name on the song author list. However, the past two albums hadn't had as many mentions of him for songs. 'MechTech' only had him with two songs on it. He frowned. Heero tended to drink after the concerts. He usually had a drink when working on songs. Sexual frustration plus the beginnings of alcoholism could lead to stagnation in the song department.

He pushed his plate away, searching for the connection. He blinked. It was so simple. Duo sipped his coffee and stood up. He set the cup down and walked out of the dining room. Heero knew he was slipping. Heero must think that if he couldn't write songs that the band would fail and it would be his fault. Solely. And the drinking wouldn't do anything for his state of mind.

Duo grinned as he punched the elevator button. Mission: Help Heero stop drinking, write songs, and discover that a relationship can be discreet.

* * *

><p>Heero poured himself another glass as he obsessed over Duo's note. Maybe Duo hadn't been oblivious as he seemed to be at the club? Maybe he had a problem with him? Heero replaced the cap on the bottle. He shouldn't be drinking this early in the day. They had a shuttle out at four.<p>

He knocked the glass back and swallowed. He set the glass down and decided a shower would be a good idea. Maybe it would help. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower.

Heero walked over to his suitcase, stripped off his boxers and shoved them into the dirty laundry section. He walked back to the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Hot water ran over his skin, hitting like an impossibly hot rain. He sighed, turning to let the water hit his back. Duo. He knew Duo was star struck at the beginning of the tour but that wore off quickly. Yes, Duo was still a fan but he knew that they were human. Duo knew he was human. Duo actually argued with him. No one argued with him. Duo treated him as though he had something to give.

Heero glared tiled wall. He couldn't even write a damn song. He didn't even see how they were similar until Duo told him. He started to wash, feeling the embarrassment and shame that came with the memories. This wasn't helping his current situation any; thinking about one of the most drop dead handsome men to come his way embarrassing him by telling him about his own songs.

Heero turned in the shower, rinsing off the soap. Duo'd want to know what happened at the club. What should he tell him? He couldn't get involved, no matter how much he wanted to. Heero slowly exhaled, trying to ignore the rush of blood directed at his nether regions as he remembered the lithe body pressed up against him. He reached down, thinking of the feel of Duo's lips against his. Heero closed his eyes, breathing harder as he remembered the taste those lips left on his. He worked himself, fondling, pulling, squeezing and caressing as he remembered removing Duo's shirt and easing the lightly muscled figure into his bed. He gasped as he released suddenly.

He made an effort to calm his breathing. He turned off the water and stepped out. Duo was too much of a risk. It took all of his control not to do anything to Duo last night. He placed him between the sheet and blanket just to make sure only to find out that Duo was a born cuddler. Heero toweled off remembering how he froze when Duo rolled over into him. Duo draped an arm over him and Heero became hard almost immediately. That had to have been what spurned his dream this morning.

Heero wrapped the towel around him and opened the bathroom door and stopped. What was Duo doing here?

Duo shifted from his perch on his bed and smiled. "I let myself in." He held up the extra room key in response to the unasked question.

"Look, I know a lot about what you've told the press. I figured I'd try and find out about the real you behind the press, behind the music, behind the mask of the band... So I'm gonna tell you about me. It's only fair. It's not like there aren't two more months on this tour."

"I just got out of the shower."

"So? You can get dressed and eat while I talk."

"I already ate."

"So get dressed and pack then."

"Leave."

Duo smirked. "This sounds suspiciously like the start of last night. Just get dressed Heero; I'm not going to jump you or something."

Heero fought the urge to respond back to that. He walked to the suitcase and grabbed the first pair of boxers he found.

"I grew up on L2. It wasn't particularly fun. My father died of alcohol poisoning in conjunction with a fever that swept through L2 when I was 4. My mother ended up trading favors on a corner to make sure I had a roof over my head. I was about seven when some john decided to play rough and killed her. The government sent over a social worker about a week later, but by then I was long gone." Duo paused to admire the ass he saw as Heero dropped the towel. Mentally he shook himself.

"I ran into a kid named Solo who hooked me up with this church he knew of. He'd been taken in a while before that and he was about... fourteen at the time. Ironic that his name was Solo and mine was Duo." He shrugged and grinned as Heero pulled on his pants. "She was a hippie who loved my father. They thought it would be cute to name me Duo after the duo she and my father made. Anyway, another irony of the situation was the priest. His last name was Maxwell. Same as mine. Solo always did get a kick out of that. Father Maxwell taught school at the church so all our lessons were there."

Duo shifted on the bed watching Heero try and pick out a shirt. "Try the green one. The long sleeved one." Duo smiled as Heero picked up the shirt. "When I graduated from the local high school I petitioned for scholarships. L2 wasn't about ready to give me any more schooling, it's too poor a colony and there are too many people who want scholarships. I knew I had no chance there so I tried for outside scholarships and got one with Quatre's family. I've been at college for the past three years workin' my ass off and now I'm here."

Heero gave him an odd look. "You haven't told me everything."

Duo blinked. "Yeah I did."

"You told me the surface."

He actually got it. This might be easier than he thought. Duo smirked. "If you want to know personal details, you have to ask."

Heero stared at him. "You want to know my personal life. Tell yours."

Duo blinked. Heero hadn't asked, but he had. Mentally he shrugged. Good enough. "Ok, when I was twelve I got a major crush on Solo. He was nineteen at the time and damn fine looking. Unfortunately for me, he's straight. He hooked me up with a girl and I went out with her for a couple of times, but we're better friends than anything else. There's been maybe one other girl I've been remotely attracted to and that was one of Q's sisters. However, most of the people I've been attracted to have been guys. I've had one boyfriend. Trieze went to a different college that Q and I go to. We dated for about...four months then called it quits. He wanted to do things I wasn't ready for and he had a bit of a roving eye."

"Coming from someone who flirts with everyone?" Heero asked.

Duo grinned. "I flirt, but I don't promise anything nor am I actually serious. People know that and accept that. If I'm serious, I'll still flirt but I'll actually talk to you as well."

"Hn."

"So what about you?"

Heero stared at Duo. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I've told everything."

"Let's go back to last night then. You knew what Torch was and you were worried someone might recognize you there. Why?"

"All kinds of people listen to our music. The band has an image. I cannot tarnish the image of the band by being recognized in a place such as that."

Duo snorted. "Give people some credit. This isn't the 20th century. People don't just stop buying peoples albums if they find out or think they're gay."

A startled look crossed Heero's face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Look... Back then homophobic people ran the world. In today's day and age the colonies and the world have relaxed. People aren't so uptight. I bet that if half the band turned out to be gay it wouldn't matter." Duo's smile turned a little self mocking. "The average person knows they don't have a chance in hell to actually meet you folks much less actually fit into your lives as a partner. It's just the 1% of the psycho's that never get the clue and even then it's hard for one of them to actually get close enough to you."

"Not that hard."

"So Trowa mentioned. But hey, that was a bit of bad luck that's over and done with. Psycho bitch is gone now and you're packing enough fire power to take anyone out who tries to pull that one again." Duo replied. He hoped revealing this card helped. "At any rate, I still don't know how you managed to fix a bullet wound on your own leg. It must have stung something awful."

"Trowa told you about Une?"

"Well he didn't mention any names but... yeah."

"Just what else did Trowa tell you?"

"Not much." Duo could feel the tension start from Heero. "He told me that you don't trust anyone really and he was amazed that you let me sleep in your room last night. Quatre figured it was just 'cause you couldn't find the key to mine."

"Just when did you talk to the two of them this morning?" Heero asked, eyeing the braided figure sitting in front of him. "I woke up when you left; it's barely been an hour."

Duo squirmed. "Well I kinda walked in on the two of them while they were waking up."

Heero gave him a hard look and Duo held up his hands. "Look if you want further details you'll have to ask them about it. They certainly didn't give me any. But I do know that they're trying to figure out what to do. Assess how an open relationship would affect the band and all."

Heero shook his head and walked over to the table with the bottle of JD. He picked it up and unscrewed the cap. He almost managed to pour before Duo took the bottle away.

"Something else for you, Heero. It's too early in the day to start drinking and this one, by the look of the glass, wouldn't be your first." Duo walked to the bathroom and poured the JD down the sink. "Heero, alcohol doesn't help you deal with things. It's a crutch that will eventually snap."

Duo dropped the now empty bottle in the trash can and turned to face a livid Heero. "You drink when you need to write, need to create, need to deal with life, need to relieve stress... Let me tell you something. A drink to unwind is good. A drink socially with friends is good. Getting plastered at noon is not one of those I just mentioned. Unless I buy you the drink, you are no longer allowed to partake of anything. If you need help writing songs, ask. Quatre is a musician and I'm a sympathetic ear. If I find you with another bottle, I'll pour it out. Got it?"

Heero advanced on him. "You don't understand. Everything could-"

Duo cut him off. "Nothing is going to happen! Listen to me. The press only knows what you tell them! Quatre and Trowa know that! Shit! Quatre is the heir to a quarter of the money in the colonies! Trowa is a celebrity! I also know from a fan standpoint that at least a quarter of your fans are bi! The band isn't gonna go anywhere if you put out a kick ass album and what I've heard you people coming up with just by jam sessions on the flights is good enough to convince me about the next album!"

"Get out and leave me alone." Heero hissed.

"Heero-"

"Shut up and get out Duo!"

Duo's face darkened. He left the doorway and slammed the door as he left the room. Unknowingly, both echoed the other's thoughts.

_Stubborn idiot._


	10. Chapter 10

Gratuitous Wufei scene!  
>Title: Everyone's Dream (part 10)<br>Author: Mair.  
>Pairings: 3+4+3, 5+M+5, 1+2+1 (definitely!)<br>Warnings: AU, shounen- ai, more minor case angst. Bad grammar. Oh! Definite mwahahahaha-age.  
>Feedback: I crave it all...<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing this is all for fan fiction purposes!

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 10**

* * *

><p>The shuttle flight was chilly. The whole band and company could feel the anger circling around Duo and Heero. Never mind the fact that they sat on complete opposite sides and ends of the shuttle. Behind Duo, Trowa tried to calm down Quatre. "It's probably nothing."<p>

Quatre looked over at Duo and shook his head. "This isn't 'nothing'. The other spats have been about music but this doesn't seem right. This... this is angrier."

Trowa looked over to where Heero sat, for once not playing his guitar. He sat stiffly in his seat, laptop open, not typing or really looking at the screen. "I don't think this is something we can help Quatre." He replied.

"But what if Heero gets so wound up that he can't perform tomorrow?" Quatre asked. "And Duo, you heard him this morning. What could have gotten him this mad?"

Trowa fought the urge to sigh and shrugged. "He'll work it out."

Quatre studied the sullen figures posture. "I don't know Trowa... It seems almost like... "

"I pointed something out and he didn't like it." Duo grumbled angrily.

Quatre blinked and looked over at Duo. He still stared straight ahead, arms folded across his chest. "But you are upset as well."

"He ordered me out. He reminded me that he didn't need anyone by throwing me out." He answered in a voice low and tight with tension.

Trowa looked over at the angry figure toward the front. Heero moved, digging something out of his jacket. A small silver flask flashed in the shuttle light. Trowa frowned. When did Heero start drinking? Quatre followed Trowa's eyes. "Duo, what did you point out to him?" Duo looked over at Heero. "I _really_don't want to talk about it," he muttered darkly.

"Duo. Has he been drinking? More than when he is with the rest of us?" Trowa asked. "The band needs to know. We need to know if he can still perform or if he's going to destroy us and himself."

"All you care about is the band, isn't it?" Duo demanded, his voice rising. "Do you even know how much I've thrown out? Do you people actually pay attention to one another outside of back stage? Christ!" He got up and stormed back toward the head. (1)

"Duo!" Quatre gasped. He got to his feet to follow Duo.

"Shove it Q!" He heard from down the small hall. Quatre heard the head door slam and silence. He stared at the now empty hallway.

"He has a point." Trowa said quietly.

Quatre turned and looked down at his lover.

Trowa raised his head slightly to look at the others.

Quatre turned to see everyone except Heero looking toward him and the hallway. "But..."

"We have grown apart in recent years Quatre." Wufei said from his seat next to Meiran. "Yes, Dorothy, Relena and Trowa work on songs but the fun has left the band to some extent. I recognize that." He looked around at the others. "I also recognize the fact that since Winner and Maxwell joined the tour there has been more mayhem. My drumsticks have turned up in strange places as a result of Maxwell's pranks. Strange things have been found in my base drum like the vibrator and the g-string from the last show." Wufei paused, looking at the back of Heero's head.

"But as much as the idiot bothers me, I feel just as close to him as the rest of you with the exception of Meiran. If I haven't been able to find the drumsticks he's hidden by show time he always turns up with a couple pairs just before I take the stage. We have only known these two for a short time and yet I trust them as much as I trust the rest of you. The band life has backed off in recent years. With Meiran and me getting together I know that it's been partially my fault. But with the addition of two crazy fans, life's returned to the band. Life of some kind."

Quatre flushed and looked around. "I am going to check on Duo." As he left, everyone turned toward Heero. The stubborn figure refused to look at anyone just as he had when Wufei spoke.

"How much do you drink Heero?" Relena asked quietly.

Heero remained stubbornly silent. The flask disappeared sometime between when Duo left and the end of Wufei's speech but that apparently would be ignored.

"Answer me, Heero." Trowa's eyes left the reticent figure and widened at the tight, closed expression on Relena's face.

"I want an answer Heero. We all deserve an answer. This isn't about just you if Duo's been covering your ass for you."

Heero snorted. "You want an answer? So do I."

"I know you, Heero," Dorothy laid a hand on Relena's arm but she ignored it and continued on. "You've managed to hide it from the band which means you must not want it to affect us but if Duo's been throwing out bottles then it must be bad enough that it'll only be a matter of time before it starts."

"It's always about the band, isn't it Relena? I can't do a thing without it affecting the band." Heero replied sullenly.

Relena blanched as she recognized his question. "Heero-"

"Don't talk to me Relena! I haven't changed nor will I ever. And this isn't going to go away either. I said nothing for the good of the band. I hurt myself for the good of the band. I repressed my own wants for the band. This is the one thing I have for myself so back off!"

Wufei frowned at Relena's pale face and Heero's angry one. "What do you mean, Heero?"

"When we split up. I didn't think it was fair to her to stay together when I didn't love her like she wanted me to. I wasn't attracted to her, the woman nor would I ever be. I told her that I was gay and she told me that it didn't matter but that I couldn't come out because of the image the band projected. It needed her as the voluptuous lead singer, free but not quite, and me the sullen guitar player in need of a good romancing from the right woman."

Heero actually turned to look at the rest of them. "I agreed not to go public and find happiness for the band. I repressed any feeling I might have to someone for a long time. JD helps so I don't have to go and hit my head into a wall repeatedly."

"You asked him to do that?" Dorothy asked surprised. "Relena, I'm ashamed of you."

Slowly Relena collected her senses. "Heero. At the time I was hurt. You were my first love and you broke my heart. I expected you to not tell the press but after a while I expected you had some kind of fling every once and a while."

"Well I didn't. I keep my promises. Unlike you."

Relena flushed and she stood up, ignoring the others. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What about you and Dorothy?" Heero snapped.

Relena gaped at him. "I didn't promise anything! I also didn't come out to the press. Dorothy and I have remained discreet and we tell everyone that doesn't know us very well that she's involved with my brother!"

"So what happens? Pot calling the kettle black? What I can't do you can? How do you rationalize that?"

"I'm not breaking up with Dorothy to save your wounded pride Heero Yuy." Relena hissed.

Wufei frowned. This was degenerating into an all out brawl.

"Enough! We aren't discussing one another's love lives or lack thereof." Wufei shouted. "Heero. I don't care who you go to bed with. I don't even think the press will mind either. But the press will mind a public breakup of the band and one member of the band diving to the depths of alcoholism."

Trowa spoke up. "Heero, your promise to Relena is annulled. You made that pact with one person and not the whole band. Drinking has an impact on the band." He looked around the spacious cabin. "All who want Heero to drink only when in the presence of the rest of us raise your hands."

Everyone raised their hands except Heero. Trowa smiled. "Done. When we reach the hotel your bags will be searched and Quatre will stick by your side until you apologize to Duo."

Heero slammed his laptop shut, stood and walked out of the cabin toward the cockpit.

Quatre appeared back in the doorway to the cabin in time to see Heero disappear. He sighed and walked toward the cockpit. Before he entered he turned around. "Someone go talk to Duo and fill him in please. I heard the entire thing from the hall but Duo couldn't make everything out."

Wufei nodded and got to his feet.

"The rest of you, please, don't come up here until I return." Quatre said and disappeared.

Trowa watched as Wufei made his way down the hall and decided two heads would be better than one. He watched as Wufei tried the handle on the head. Wufei knocked on the door. "Duo, its Wufei and Trowa. Open the door."

"Bite me. I'm not comin' out."

Wufei closed his eyes, apparently asking for patience. "We didn't ask you to come out Maxwell. We asked you to open the door."

"No."

Trowa looked at Wufei. "This might take a while." Wufei nodded.

* * *

><p>Finally Duo returned to his seat with Wufei and Trowa in tow. Quatre was relieved to see he didn't seem as upset as he used to be. Quatre smiled warmly at Trowa as he took his seat once more.<p>

Trowa returned the smile with a small one of his own. "Heero?"

Quatre looked over at the stoic figure with the laptop open and the headphones. "I think he got it."

"He is going to go along with our demands about his drinking?" Trowa, happy though he was, never actually thought Heero'd go along with the scheme of the band.

Quatre nodded. "I helped him see that he really doesn't have a reason to drink."

Trowa gave him a curious look.

Quatre merely smiled mischievously and nodded toward Duo and Trowa's eyes widened.

"I told him a little... Enough to loosen him up a little. We actually returned to our seats a minute before you did."

Trowa nodded. "If Heero apologizes to Duo, he will forgive him. Duo just needed to vent."

Quatre smiled again. "Usually that's all he needs to do when he gets really mad. I'm glad you managed to get it out of his system this early. Usually he stays mad for a week."

Trowa smiled. "Wufei did the talking."

Quatre shook his head. "But you were there and you know the full situation. Thank you Trowa." He settled back in his seat, interlacing his fingers with Trowa's.

* * *

><p>Heero rubbed his temples in his dressing room. Duo avoided him for the rest of the flight, at dinner and then all day today. His talk on the flight with Quatre brought many things to light he hadn't considered. He also knew that Quatre set him up. A mutual exchange of knowledge, he called it. Quatre pumped him about the night he and Duo went out to Torch, he pumped him about the fight, he pumped him about his drinking, he pumped him about Relena and Dorothy and somehow Quatre managed to get him to say yes to apologize to Duo. Manipulative bastard. Trowa was welcome to Quatre and then some. When Quatre took over his family's business it would be absolutely scary how well he'd manipulate the stockholders.<p>

Quatre managed to get Relena to agree with his apology to Duo late last night. Never mind the fact that Relena then pumped him for information on how he felt about Duo.

Heero exhaled slowly. Breathe in, breathe out. Relena helped him with his apology that he'd give later tonight. He only hoped he could stand it.

He jumped as someone knocked on the door. "What?"

"Heero, show time."

Quatre. Lovely. "Fine." He replied. Heero shook out his hands, trying to relax them. "Get a grip Heero," he muttered to himself. He picked up his first guitar for the night, the only one aside from his acoustic back stage, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Duo sat on a speaker case, watching the concert from the wings. Instead of waiting to take a guitar, he was sitting watching Quatre prepare. He sighed and looked over at Dorothy and Trowa. They hardly needed anything. He fidgeted, trying to get more comfortable.<p>

The beginning strains of a new song caught his attention. He looked over to the microphone in time to see Relena wink and step back. Heero walked up to the microphone and called out a song. Everyone began to play it, but this was a new song, it was one he'd never even heard them practice. Duo uncurled, unconsciously leaning forward to try and recognize why he found it so familiar. It was purely instrumental, no words, guitar duet very little base and drums and... a... Duo's jaw dropped as it hit him. This was the song he'd helped Heero with. As the song continued, Duo struggled to remember what Heero said when he'd announced the song. He cursed softly as he tried to remember; something told him it was important.

Then it really hit him. "For one I love, Everyone's Dream."

* * *

><p>(1) head- For those of you non-nautical people, the "head" is the bathroom.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Everyone's Dream (part 11)  
>Author: Mair.<br>Pairings: 1+2+1 (definitely!)  
>Warnings: AU, shounen- ai, oh my Lord the sap the sap... *shakes her head* Bad grammar.<br>Feedback: I crave it all...  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing this is all for fan fiction purposes!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 11**

* * *

><p>After a while Quatre noticed that Duo hadn't moved from the speakers. He studied the stunned face of his friend who, apparently, was reeling still from Heero's song introduction. He touched the microphone button at his throat. "Duo?"<p>

Duo didn't move.

Quatre smiled. "Colony control to Duo... "

That got Duo's attention. He still looked stunned but activated the microphone. "What?"

"Well we have a guitar switch coming up for Dorothy and Heero so I just figured I'd remind you so you could get up and be ready."

Duo looked over at Quatre. "Did he really say what I think he said? For his love?"

Quatre tried to smother a laugh. He needed to be diplomatic. "Yes Duo. He did. Do you accept his apology?"

"You mean- he really... " Duo gestured obscurely.

"What, Duo?"

Quatre could see Duo swallow from across stage. "That was his apology to me?"

"Yes... Are you going to accept it?" Quatre asked.

"He loves me?"

"Duo. He said so. What in the name of Heaven did Trowa and Wufei say to you that would let you doubt?"

"They didn't say anything!"

Quatre resisted the urge to want to strangle the pair of them then realized that they didn't know that Duo's suspicions about the night at the club were correct. He looked out at the stage. "Duo, if you accept Heero's apology, I'll tell you about the club. The song's up in thirty seconds so get yourself over here and switch out Heero's guitar if you accept it."

Duo blinked then jumped off of the speaker case. Quatre sighed and went around to the other side of the stage, activating the headset again. "That night at the club Heero ground against you, separated you from the other dancer who decided to kiss your neck and returned the kiss you gave in answer."

Quatre reached the spot where Dorothy's guitars were and picked the next one up. He looked across the stage to see Duo doing the same. He toggled the mike again. "The morning after he woke up when you left. You woke him up out of a nice dream about the two of you. The problem with all of this was his promise to Relena. There he was attracted to you... " He trailed off as the song ended. He hurried forward and passed the guitar to Dorothy with a smile.

Dorothy returned the look with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, handing over the other guitar. She turned around to watch her band mate switch his guitar out with a self satisfied smirk as she plugged the guitar in.

Both of them watched as Duo gave Heero a small smile. Dorothy executed a run, adjusting her hands to the different style of guitar.

Quatre pressed the microphone again. "And his honor bound emotions had nowhere to go and no acceptable relief in sight. Your fight with him was probably the best thing you could ever have done. Otherwise all that dirty laundry never would have been aired and the chance would not even be there." He finished.

Heero looked over to stage right and offered the barest hint of a smile to Quatre. He nodded as Relena stepped up to the microphone. The music started again and Duo activated the microphone. "I know you're right Q... Wufei and Trowa said something along those lines back on the shuttle." Quatre watched as a grin spread on his friend's face. "But you know what? He smiled at me when he changed guitars." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Think I should invite him out on a date Q-man? Some place nice and quiet with no distractions where we can talk the night away and get everything straightened out?"

Quatre laughed. "You can't change him from bad habits over night Duo!"

Duo shrugged. "Maybe not, but it could be a whole lot of fun to try!"

A soft knock sounded on the door of his dressing room. He startled like a nervous cat, and then relaxed. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Come in. It's open."

The door eased open, letting the noise from back stage drift in. Duo entered, shutting the door behind him. "The others are slipping out in the limos. They say that the events of the past couple days have made them too exhausted to do anything tonight."

Heero nodded. "So what now?"

Duo flopped down in a chair next to him, flinging a leg over the arm of the chair. "We talk. Heero, I know I can't change you. I know it's going to be tough just quitting drinking to forget and I know you're nervous as hell about getting together with anyone. But I know that I care enough about you to help you out with all of this and teach you about how good life can be." Duo smiled. "Just like I told you in the hotel room."

"Duo-"

"Let me finish Heero" Duo interrupted. "The others know that it won't be easy for you to stop drinking cold turkey. That's why they gave you the leeway of drinking with them or not drinking. But I'm not going to let you drink more than three drinks in a sitting. I know you won't even feel 'em but I don't care. I care about you too much to let you go down the tubes."

"Duo... I don't know if I can be the person you want me to be."

Duo stared at Heero, and then straightened. "I'm not asking you to change who you are, Heero. I'm asking you to stop with your destructive tendencies." He lowered his head. "Thank you for playing the new song tonight Heero. That song we wrote together. We can do that again. You don't need any outside help that comes from a bottle, ok?"

Heero slowly shook his head. Angrily Duo stood, catching Heero's face in his hands. He brought Heero's face up to look at him.

"Heero, I heard who you dedicated that song to. I asked Quatre if it was true. He told me about the night in the club." Duo knelt down so they both were eye to eye. "Heero, Quatre, I'm sure, told you how long I've been attracted to you. If he hasn't, let's just say it's been since the first NeoAero album came out." Butterflies swarmed his stomach. "Heero, I've lusted after you for seven years, but in this past two months I've come to love you too. So excuse me if I refuse to give up. Got it?"

Heero stared at him, dumfounded. Slowly one hand rose to cup Duo's cheek. "But the press... "

"Won't know anything unless we do something majorly stupid or tell them."

Heero stared at Duo for the first time Duo was aware. A small smile quirked at the edges of his mouth as his thumb gently caressed his cheek. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed him.

He didn't know who deepened the kiss or when their tongues started to dance in a slippery tango or even when his eyes shut, but he did know that he liked it and didn't want it to end. He felt fingers slide through his hair and nestle at the base of his neck. Fingers toyed with the baby hairs there as the tongue hungrily explored the recesses of his mouth.

The only breather for air came with small light kisses before the seductive dance started anew. (1)

A knock sounded on the door and the two parted most reluctantly.

"Who is it?" Heero asked.

The handle turned and Quatre poked his head in. "It's Quatre." Quatre blinked at the scene in front of him. "I just wanted to let you know we're leaving for the hotel. May I recommend returning to a room to continue?"

Duo blushed and Heero glared at the cheerful figure in the doorway.

"I'm just suggesting that because I don't think you would want to fall asleep here and get locked in. Once the others found you missing they'd call the stadium people and they would have to come down, probably tip off the press accidentally, catch you two in a compromising position... " Quatre continued.

"Out. Now. We'll catch the last limo out. See you at the back door in a few minutes." Heero snapped.

Duo laughed and hugged him. "Heero he has a point, there's no need to yell. I mean-"

Heero cut him off with a kiss. Quatre's eyebrows shot up. The door opened a little more as Trowa looked in to see what was taking so long.

Trowa whistled only to be flicked off in two identical movements from the figures in the room.

Heero broke the kiss and helped Duo to his feet. He grabbed his bag and his acoustic and hoisted them up onto his shoulder. "Now we're ready."

Duo laughed and took the guitar from him and held out his free hand. Heero took it and they walked out the door. Trowa and Quatre closed ranks in back of the two to hide their joined hands.

Duo squeezed Heero's hand as they reached the doorway to the back lot and let go, walking toward the last limo in the line. Outside the gate they could hear the die-hard fans screaming for them. Quatre laughed as the two got into a limo.

"How long do you give them?"

Quatre gave him an odd look as he climbed into the limo. "For what?"

Trowa favored him with a smile, an eyebrow wag and a mimicked kiss.

Quatre's eyes widened. "Oh!" He thought about it. "If it doesn't happen tonight, I'll bet on within the next week."

"What are we betting on?" Wufei asked, climbing in with Trowa and Quatre.

"Heero and Duo."

Wufei nodded. "Three weeks on the outside."

Meiran shook her head. "You're wrong. Three days." The door closed behind her.

"Trowa?"

"I'll keep the bets."

Wufei snorted. "Someone took your bet. How much should we wager?"

"Five credits and the honor of stalling the press to the loser?"

Trowa suggested.

"Sounds fair to me." Meiran said with a smile.

* * *

><p>(1) Yes, I know I didn't identify the "he" in this part. So sue me.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Everyone's Dream (part 12)  
>Author: Mair.<br>Pairings: 1+2+1 (definitely!)  
>Warnings: AU, shounen- ai, sap... angst... unease... rabid photographers. *shakes her head* Bad grammar.<br>Feedback: I crave it all... Disclaimer: I own nothing this is all for fan fiction purposes!

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 12**

* * *

><p>Duo leaned on Heero's shoulder, smiling happily. He looked down at their once more entwined fingers and laughed.<p>

"What?" Heero asked.

"Nothing much. Just wondering if Trowa's asked anyone to place bets."

"On what?"

Duo smiled. "Us. How long it'll take us to end up in the same bed for a reason other than sleep." He looked up to see Heero with a startled look on his face. Duo made a questioning sound.

"He probably is."

"But?" Duo asked.

Heero frowned. "I don't... " A slow blush rose on his face.

Duo watched with a growing smile. "You're a virgin?"

Heero shook his head. "Relena."

Duo shut his eyes, making a face. "Oh jeez Heero, there are some bits of information I just don't need. Much as I respect you and Relena, that's one mental image I _DON'T_need."

Heero noticeably smiled. After a minute, he spoke up. "What about you?"

Duo lifted his head to look at Heero. "Huh?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Duo blushed. "Not quite. My ex and I experimented a lot but we never actually had sex. Not in the strict sense of the word anyway." Heero looked away.

"Does that bother you?" Duo asked.

He thought a moment. "No. He's your ex. He doesn't matter anymore."

Duo arched his eyebrow. "You're so sure my ex. is a 'he'?"

"Because you never mentioned dating any women. The only ex. you could have would be the guy you mentioned... Trieze." Heero answered.

Duo blinked. "You remember that?" He asked softly.

Heero smiled slightly. "How could I forget anything you said?"

Duo blushed and rewarded him with a mind robbing kiss only broken when the limo came to a stop at the hotel.

"Duo..." Heero struggled for anything coherent. "You told me that Trieze wanted to do things you weren't ready for..."

Duo flushed and disentangled himself from Heero. "And I'm still not ready." He squirmed in the seat as the door opened. "Call it my baggage Heero. I know I love you, but I don't know... I don't know if I know that you love me enough to not leave me." He got out of the limo. "After seeing what my mother went through, I want everything to be special. To mean something. An affirmation, a cementing... I don't know... What I do know is that just telling me you love me isn't enough to make me forget everything."

"Duo... " Heero struggled toward him, cursing his state mentally.

"Heero, if that's what you expect when you tell someone you love them and apologize and all, you're sadly mistaken." Duo turned and started walking up the steps to the hotel.

"Stop it." Heero stated. "That isn't what I meant and you know it."

Duo stopped and turned. "I... I know but that's what it sounded like." He started back up the steps again and pushed open the door. "But we need to go slow. For other reasons than me... A lot of things happened to you within the last day or so and I'm not going to become your replacement for those things."

Heero frowned, speeding up to catch up with him. "I'm not. Duo-"

"And how do you know?" Duo punched the elevator button. "You don't."

The doors opened and they stepped in. "You're being unreasonable."

"Or smart."

Heero took a deep breath. He needed to control himself. "I don't know. Neither do you. I'm not asking for it to happen tonight."

Duo didn't say anything as the doors shut. Heero leaned over and pressed the floor button. They stayed silent as the elevator began to move. "So what now?" Heero eventually asked.

Duo smiled to himself. "We take things a day at a time." Duo took Heero's hand in his. "Besides. Who say's other things aren't gonna occupy our time? There's the rest of the tour... That ends in about a month. There are songs to work on, shuttles to catch... "

"What about after the tour?"

"I don't know. As it is... Oh... shit." Duo paled.

Heero looked at him curiously. "Heero, I got leave from school but I still have to turn in a project of some kind and an essay for each class!" Duo recalled. "I have five classes! That's five essays and five projects due at the end of the month and they have to be supported by some sort of research!"

"So how hard can that be?"

Duo let go of Heero's hand, gesturing wildly as he explained what the problem was. "Heero, I'm doing a double major in English and Art. Three art classes; one on large scale design and monuments, one on figure sketching, and one on the history of art from 1980 to the present! My two English classes? I have to write a paper about the use of language in modern days and a persuasive argument paper. My other English class is a poetry class. I have to put together a scrapbook of poetry I've written around a specific topic."

The doors whooshed open and Duo stepped out. "I mean, the writing isn't hard but can you honestly tell me I'll manage to get this all-" A flash went off in his face as he rounded the corner from the elevators. "Back to the elevator NOW!" He snapped, stepping back. Duo felt a hand on his back, then felt the hand jerk away and the world turned bright again.

Fingers closed around his wrist and pulled him back to the elevator. "Mr. Yuy! Mr. Yuy! That dedication-"

The questions from the reporter were cut off as the elevator doors closed. The hand on Duo's wrist released him and he heard a click as his vision started to clear. He slid down the slick metal wall to sit on the floor. "Well this is delightful."

"They didn't get a picture of me." Heero said quietly.

Duo laughed hollowly. "No, instead they got one of me, they know I rode up to your hotel room with you, and they're asking questions about the concert tonight. Not a good combination." He propped his elbow up on his knee and rested his forehead in his hand. "I'm sorry Heero. I didn't think about that."

"It's not your fault."

Duo rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the spots from them. "Heero, part of the reason I'm on this tour is to keep you guys away from all of this and get you from point A to point B using my 'artistic ability' as Q so kindly put it." Slowly he took his hand away and looked up to see Heero kneeling in front of him.

"It makes perfect sense that they'd stake out the hotels. I mean, I'm surprised the dummy tactic worked for as long as it did with Quatre reserving hotel rooms all over the place for you guys. It doesn't take that much effort to find out that no one's actually in them."

"You can't think of everything. Look. They don't have any proof of anything between us. The rest of the band won't say anything."

"Heero! We ran! That's like shouting that there's something to hide! The press'll be on this like a bunch of horny teenagers at their first kegger-orgy." Duo yelled.

Heero studied him a moment, refusing to rise to his bait. "That doesn't change how I feel about you. The press may report this. Since we haven't done anything except this," he leaned over and kissed him gently, "we can use this opportunity to gauge the reactions of the fans. The obsessive ones won't give up on the band because of an unconfirmed rumor. They'll refuse to believe it."

Duo lowered his eyes. "And to think a second ago I was worried about homework." He blinked, realizing they hadn't moved. "How come the elevators stopped?"

A smirk sprang to life on Heero's face as he pointed to the button panel. The red emergency stoplight blinked a happy red at them.

"You know we're eventually going to have to come out right?"

Heero nodded. "But if we press all the buttons they won't know which floor we'll get off on."

"That'll also open the doors though, Heero."

"There's a button that closes them."

"Here's an idea. Press all the buttons. When we reach a floor, press the close door button one second after the doors almost completely open. Then we can slip out on a floor of choice and hit the door closed button on the way down." Duo shifted and stood up. "It won't be until they reach the next floor down that they realize the elevators moving slower and by that time we can make it to the other stair well and go back up to the rooms. Once in my room we can barricade ourselves in and call the front desk and have them arrange another room for ten separate guests. We'll just pick a room and crash in that one long enough to find a change of clothes." He grinned. "Then we bail for another hotel or the shuttle. Serves the hotel right for letting the press know where everyone stayed." Heero stood and smiled. "I knew I liked you for some reason. Think it'll work?"

"It'll take a miracle."(1) Duo grinned and kissed Heero for the compliment. "Remind me to thank Q for the loan of his sister's credit card. We'll use it to get the new rooms."

"You have one of Quatre's sister's credit cards?" He asked.

Duo nodded, still grinning. "All of them actually. One of his sisters has a fake identity I pinched her wallet once. I gave it back to her, but I asked if I could have one of the cards in case of emergencies." He started to punch elevator buttons. "She laughed when she found out what I did and gave me one of them and told me that as long as the need was great, I could use it." He punched the emergency button and the elevator started to move again. "She knew I wouldn't take it on a spending spree. Student dorms don't allow much in the way of knick knack space."

Heero smirked enough to have a smile. "So you're a thief as well as an English/Art major?"

Duo smiled, shaking his head. "Ex thief. My short lived career took place when my mom was still alive."

The doors slid open and Heero punched the close doors button. Duo watched in satisfaction; the reporter lurking outside only saw a flash of a figure, nothing to indicate who was in the elevator. They played the elevator game for about twenty minutes before picking their floor. "9th floor coming up!" Duo chirped, good spirits renewed by the game.

The doors parted enough to let them know no one was in the vicinity. Duo hit the door closed button as they hurried from the elevator, running down the open hall.

"Change in plans, take the stairs!" Duo muttered.

"Why?"

"Our rooms are on the twelfth floor. The elevators would be the easiest to use to get there. Come on." Duo replied pushing open the door to the stair well.

They thundered up the stairs, their feet making hallow metallic ringing sounds as they clamored ever upwards.

As they neared the twelfth floor, their steps slowed down and Heero poked his head out. "No one in sight," he panted.

"Good." Duo gasped, unraveling his braid.

Heero turned and gaped. "This isn't time to be fussing with your hair."

"Look, when my hairs down people can't tell if I'm a guy or a girl. If we get spotted, you won't nearly be questioned quite as much." Duo said, shaking out his hair. "Come on." He pushed open the door and strode down to his room.

He fished his key out and opened the door. They crowded into the room and Duo shut the door behind him. "Safe." He breathed. He dug his wallet out of his jacket and pulled out a card. "Here, make the hotel reservations while I dig up a costume."

Heero frowned at the order but walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Basma Gordyeva?"

"She's an odd one." Duo answered from the suitcase. He smiled as he found his wig. He dug out two spare pairs of socks, a skirt and a shirt. He tossed everything on the bed and went digging for the bra he knew was in there. Soon, a leather-studded bra landed on top of his mesh shirt.

Heero set the phone down in time to see Duo strip off his shirt. As if his mouth wasn't watering enough at the sight, the view of Duo shucking his pants made his own a little tight. "Duo... "

Duo stopped reaching for the studded bra to look up and see the lust shining in Heero's eyes. "Heero, have you jacked off at all in the last 4 years?"

Heero nodded.

Duo shook his head. "Put on the wig Heero, now isn't the time or place." He put the bra on and stuffed it with a couple socks. Heero took the wig out. "It's blue."

Duo smiled, pulling on the mesh top. "Just put it on." Duo turned back to the suitcase, obviously remembering something. He grabbed a pair of stripy looking tights and dropped his boxers.

Heero swallowed. Must. Put. On. Wig. He took the wig out, desperately trying to avoid looking at the half-naked Duo now sitting on the edge of one of the beds. When Heero looked again, Duo stepped into a vinyl skirt. He found himself wondering when Duo shaved his legs because he had fishnet stockings on and no leg hair.

Duo looked up to see Heero staring and smiled. "Theater tights. My own design. Flesh toned tights, fabric paint and gray powder." Heero nodded, making a final adjustment to the wig. He held his arms out to the now very feminine looking Duo in front of him.

"Just one more thing." Duo grabbed the last pair of socks and slid his hands under Heero's shirt.

Heero tensed as he felt Duo's hands ghost over him, then fuss with the socks, getting them to stay. Duo slid his hands out, causing him to almost shiver at the sensation. Duo slid his hands back under and Heero felt something stick.

"Tape to hold 'em in place." Duo grinned, pulling his hands out almost reluctantly. "Wouldn't want your chest falling now would we?" Heero shook his head, eyes locked with Duo. After a moment Duo broke the gaze and grabbed his still packed bag, hoisting it up onto his shoulder. "I left my other bag on the shuttle. I figured we wouldn't need it 'cause we're only here for tonight and tomorrow."

Heero nodded and opened the door.

* * *

><p>(1) "Think it'll work?" "It'll take a miracle."- Can anyone say the Princess Bride? I love that movie.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Everyone's Dream (part 13)  
>Author: Mair.<br>Pairings: 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5+M+5, D+R+D  
>Warnings: AU, shounen- ai, sap... angst… unease… rabid photographers. *shakes her head* Bad grammar.<br>Feedback: I crave it all…  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing this is all for fan fiction purposes!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 13**

* * *

><p>"Stairwell?"<p>

Duo nodded as they left the room, checking the hallway for unwanted press people. "We haven't checked into a room and yet we're wandering around with a bag of stuff? If we're in the stairwell we could be going to a room. We can also hear people coming."

They hurried to the stairs they came up in and quietly opened the door. "I can't believe I let you dress me up like this. If they get a picture of this, it could do just as much damage as them finding out about us. Probably more." Heero muttered.

Duo poked his head into the stairwell, listening, then stepped inside. He held the door open for Heero. "Well before you get too bent out of shape, I'll be a little easier to recognize. This is all my hair, my clothes and I pull off the girl look a little to naturally when I'm not in drag." He sighed as they started down the stairs. "Don't worry about it. Just think of this as Halloween. Oh, and don't talk unless you have to. Your voice is a little low for a girls."

"Wait a second." Duo said, stopping on the stairs. "Why are we planning on changing in a room here?"

Heero stared at him. "We could still use the room to get my things out of my room. We could just have them brought down."

"We could but then how would we get out? The press would know what room you were hiding in. Why did we even pull that stunt it's not going to work. Why did I think it would?" Duo set the bag down on the stair and leaned against the wall. "Ok, that's it. You don't get to kiss me after a concert when the potential for getting caught is at a high possibility."

Heero smirked at the exasperated look on Duo's face. "Oh?"

Duo had the grace to look annoyed. "Yes. I can't think things out."

"Sounds promising to me." Heero's smirk grew as Duo blinked at him. "With the way you acted lately I'd begun to wonder if you thought you had all the answers."

"I'm not perfect."

"Apparently not. You have homework to do and you haven't thought things through since the dressing room." Heero decided this wasn't the time to start that kiss again. "Any ideas to get us to the airfield? It seems to me that the press will stake out just about any hotel on the colony."

Duo thought a moment. "We could call a cab…"

Heero looked at him. "Duo, you have us dressed up like two fan girls in a hotel with luggage." Then he thought of something. "What if we took the hotel room, called the cab, and staged something at the front desk and got turned out of the hotel?"

Duo shook his head. "Hotel's don't like losing business. They'll put up with a lot."

A bang sounded somewhere below as one of the stairwell doors was thrown open. "Shit." Duo muttered, grabbing the duffel. "Start walking up, I'm gonna check out if we have a reason to be worried."

They started climbing back up and Duo leaned over the railing, searching for a clue as to who the people were.

"Kisama! How did they find out where we were?" One familiar voice growled, echoing up to Heero and Duo.

"This hotel doesn't have control over all the employees and this band is popular. It wouldn't take much for the press to get a hold of the guest rosters." Quatre's voice drifted up.

Duo smiled. "Keep your voices down or everyone's gonna know you're in here." He called softly; knowing his voice would carry down. He looked up to see Heero'd stopped climbing as well.

"Is that you, Duo?" Quatre asked, leaning out into the stairwell and looking up.

"Yep. How close were they when you came in?"

"We saw them before they saw us. It helps that Relena went ahead of us inside then came back out as the press made for the doors." Wufei replied. "The driver drove us to the back side of the hotel and dropped us off, letting us into the stairwell here."

Duo nodded and started back down. "So far so good. What's the driver doing?"

"He's at the employee entrance. Dorothy called the hotel and demanded that every piece of luggage, clothing and toiletries be removed from the hotel rooms and sent down to the limo." Quatre answered.

Duo frowned. "So why are you two in the stairs?" He asked as they met outside the fourth floor door.

"Well, we saw your limo pass ours when we got stuck. We figured the two of you got stuck somewhere in here judging from the well populated lobby and then empty limo at the entrance." Quatre replied, smiling. "Looks like you had a plan for getting out though."

Duo nodded and set down the bag. He unzipped the top compartment and rummaged around until he found a hat. "Wufei, put this on backwards and shove your hair up under it except for two bits."

"Two bits?" He asked, taking the hat.

Duo nodded sectioning off a small bit of his hair. "A bit. Stick it through the hole in the back of the hat and let it fall to the side of your face."

"Why?"

Duo grinned. "How often do you go for a different hair style Wu-man? I mean, come on. You always wear your hair back in a pony tail and you lookin' like you do will be what will get me and Heero caught."

Wufei frowned at the shortening of his name. "You know what my name is Maxwell. Use it." He tugged the hair tie out and shoved it in his pocket. He tucked his hair up as per Duo's directions as Duo zipped up the bag.

Duo stood up and held the bag out to Wufei. "What?" he asked. Duo nodded toward the bag. "Take it. You're a man, we're women, you're supposed to be chivalrous and carry it for us."

"Try again."

"Take the bag Wufei." Heero said suddenly. "Take it out to the limo and tell the other limo to wait for us in the drop off loop away from the doors." Three sets of eyes stared at Heero. "Duo and I will go out through the lobby. We aren't the press so we can't get actually into the hotel rooms without a room reservation. We'll hand you the room keys when we reach the lobby. They'll let us get out of the stairwell but then you can give them to the clerk at the front desk when they turn us away. This is a key active hotel remember? The key's, guest passes, press badges and name tags of the employees are the only things that allow people to get into the hotel rooms and elevators, correct?"

Wufei nodded slowly and accepted the bag. "Great idea Heero," Duo chirped. "The press won't have any reason to think Heero's Heero because without a room key he couldn't have gotten into the hotel! And the hotel will have a perfect excuse to toss us out 'cause we'll harass the guests! When we get tossed out the limo will be there and off we'll go! You two will go back to your limo with my bag so we don't have luggage with us so we aren't suspect and that way you'll also be there to get the rest of everyone's stuff!"

Quatre smiled. "Sounds like the problem's solved."

"Yep! Come on!" Duo replied, hurrying down the steps.

"Duo, don't go so fast they'll hear you."

Obligingly, Duo slowed down and let the others catch up. When they reached the lobby door, Duo motioned for Quatre to peek out first. Slowly, Quatre turned the handle and peeked through the crack of the door. He watched the figures move back and forth, ignoring the door half hidden in the corner of the lobby. The eyes of the press were on the elevators and the front desk. "Clear." He whispered.

Duo nodded. "You two go out first, we're gonna chatter next to the door here and tug on it once you take our room cards."

"Let's hope this works." Wufei muttered.

"Give us fifteen minutes and they'll be thrilled to see the back side of us." Duo replied, an evil grin stretching on his face.

Quatre laughed and walked out into the lobby.

Heero and Duo slipped out in back of Quatre and Wufei and stood against the wall, hoping no one saw them. "Turn around Heero." Duo muttered as he watched them walk farther into the room. "Just act like an air head and follow my lead."

The closer Quatre and Wufei got to the front desk, the louder Duo started to talk. By the time Wufei reached the desk, Duo practically squealed and squeaked the entire time near the door as Heero tugged on it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Heero watched as the girl at the front desk watched them but took the keys from Wufei. She said something to Wufei then motioned to security. As security started over to them, he started listening to Duo.

"I can't believe we found out what _HOTEL ROOM_ he's IN! I mean, we're actually going to MEET Heero Yuy of NeoAero! I just know he called out that song 'cause he saw me in the audience! I mean, its true love! All he had to do was see ME!" Duo squealed and jiggled in place. "I mean, I've _always_known it was destiny. I've loved him ever since I heard his first song." Duo let a dreamy look cover his face as security reached them.

"Excuse me ladies, but do you have a key or a guest pass?" One of the guards asked.

Heero paused in his tugging on the door handle, hearing every word.

Duo said. "No, but I just know that I need to go up to the twelfth floor. My love is there and he NEEDS me! He didn't leave a guest pass for me at the front desk because he didn't want to anyone to know he was here, I just know that's the reason!"

"Well I'm sorry Miss but unless you and your friend have a guest pass you'll just have to wait for him to call down for you or you'll have to leave."

"Leave? LEAVE? No, that's NOT possible. I know Heero Yuy wants me up there." Duo pleaded. "I just HAVE to get up there. Come on, Hermia, just pull. I know the door will open. Nothing can stand in the way of destiny."

Heero tried not to look surprised at the name. And he thought the only ones who studied ancient Shakespeare were himself and scholars. He tugged on the door handle again.

"Ladies, I'm sorry but Mr. Yuy is a respected guest. There are others waiting to see him who have passes. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises." The guard replied, sounding a little annoyed.

Deep down, Duo smiled to himself. He loved it when everything went to plan. He schooled his face into an angry mask. "Leave? Oh no, I can't do that. Heero needs me and I love him. He dedicated a song to me because he saw me in the audience tonight! It was love at first sight and NOTHING is going to keep ME from HIM!" He yelled, gesturing wildly.

The guards hardened in front of him and the silent guard motioned for two others to come over. "Miss, the hotel Marseille is sorry for the inconvenience but we need to ask you to leave."

The other two guards flanked the others as Duo drew in a sharp breath. "I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I SEE MY LOVE!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs. "I'M NOT LEAVING, I'M NOT, I'M NOT I'M NOT!" Two guards grabbed Duo's arms to restrain him. Two other guards took hold of Heero's arms.

Duo continued to shriek, scream, yell, carry on, and kick the whole way to the door. The guards half carried half dragged him out the door and set him down on the steps, releasing Heero at the same time, then retreating quickly to the doors and coding them to stay shut. Duo grinned and stopped screaming immediately. Heero smirked and took off the wig and pulled the socks off his chest, dangling them in sight of the press.

They both watched the stunned expressions on the other side of the glass. Duo waved at the press and they took off toward the limo as the press ran for the doors. They jerked open the limo doors and jumped in. "Leave!" Heero yelled at the driver as the engine started.

The limo pulled away from the curb as the hotel managed to re-activate the doors. Both of them turned to see the press spill out into the circle as the limo drove off into the night.

Duo started to laugh as he turned and sank down on the seat. "That was the most fun I've ever had in my life! A little harsh on the throat, but fun!"

Heero turned and looked down at the mussed figure next to him. "I didn't even have to do anything."

"What can I say it was fun getting carried away." Duo smiled, rubbing his throat. "The look on their faces was priceless when I suddenly stopped. I don't think they even understood why I hadn't rushed the doors the second they released me until you took off the wig."

Heero smirked, still watching him. "So do we count that as our first public date?" He asked, tossing the taped socks onto the other seat with the wig.

"I guess…"

"Do I get to kiss you goodnight then?"

Duo quirked an eyebrow at him. "That's what started this whole mess."

"You didn't object then."

Duo smiled. "And I'm not now."

Heero's smirk grew as he leaned over and kissed Duo. Their tongues danced lazily until a buzz from the driver interrupted them.

Heero gave Duo a small peck then pressed the speaker button. "What?"

"Mr. Chang gave directions that we would reconvene some place but didn't mention where."

"The spaceport. We'll be spending the night there since the hotels are staked out."

Duo blinked. "We should let Wufei know."

Heero nodded and touched the call screen next to Duo and touched Wufei's name. His face came up on the screen.

"I take it you got away?" Wufei asked.

Duo grinned. "Did you see my performance?"

The screen moved and Quatre's face appeared. "We only caught the beginning Duo, we had to get back to the limo."

"I'll tell you all about it when we get to the shuttle then." Duo replied.

"The space port?" The screen swung again and Wufei appeared again.

Heero nodded. "The hotels are too likely to be staked out. Feel free to use one at your own risk."

Wufei's eyebrow quirked as he studied the two faces on his screen. "With you two, I think I might be tempted to try a hotel. In light of the recent flight I don't want to see that shuttle until I have to."

Duo grinned. "Suit yourself!" He turned off the call screen and looked at Heero. "Now, where were we?"


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Everyone's Dream (part 14)  
>Author: Mair.<br>Pairings: 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5+M+5, D+R+D  
>Warnings: AU, shounen- ai, sap... angst... unease... rabid photographers. *shakes her head* Bad grammar.<br>Feedback: I crave it all...  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing this is all for fan fiction purposes!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 14**

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right. His bed never was this oddly shaped. However, he'd take the discomfort if it with the warm body pillow every night. Wait a sec. Body pillow? Duo opened an eye to see Heero curled up with him on two reclined shuttle seats. He propped his chin up on Heero's chest and thought back to the night before. He smiled as he remembered the fun they had with the press. Those that worked for the band knew who he was but they would keep their mouths shut about him. They all got along, and Hilde, the stage manager, kept her lips sealed. He wondered what happened to the rest of the band.<p>

Slowly Duo pushed himself upright, yawning. Last night he'd managed to get changed out of his outfit but with all the fun, only managed to get into boxers instead of his sweat pants. The cold air of the shuttle made him shiver as the blanket slid off of him.

He slid off of the chairs and snagged the sweats out of his duffel bag. He got dressed and wandered over to the food dispenser. He waited as the coffee brewed, then poured. He smiled at the aroma and dumped four packets of sugar into the mug. He walked to the shuttle door and opened it. He carefully maneuvered out onto the wing to watch the earth rise through the large shuttle bay window. He sat down on the wing, kicking his feet and drinking his coffee, watching the sun and the earth dance past.

He couldn't believe he was actually conscious at 9am. It was comforting, somehow, to be able to sit, watch the stars and the earth dance in the sky and think of nothing. He took another sip of his coffee. He knew they'd pay for the fun they had with the press. He just hoped it wouldn't be too problematic.

It probably wouldn't be as difficult as putting off Heero. The years under Relena's promise carved their own mark on Heero. Now that he'd been released from the promise, it seemed like he wanted to make up for lost time. When Duo first met Heero, he'd been, in solid denial of what he felt. He'd been attracted to him and hadn't acted on it. Now that he'd been released from the relationship part of that promise, Heero wanted to touch Duo all the time.

Duo sighed. He didn't want to be anyone's sex toy for the short time between Relena and The One. Trieze hadn't understood that and that's why he wasn't here now. Duo closed his eyes. Heero wanted to know what he'd been missing and Duo really wanted to show him but he had to know that Heero was serious. That Heero wouldn't leave when he'd learned all the tricks he had to teach. Almost automatically, Duo took another sip of his coffee.

The worst part of everything that everything he yelled last night at the hotel about Heero he felt was true. He did love Heero. He did get serenaded at the concert. He did feel that Heero was his soul mate. But the word Heero used when apologizing, there are half a dozen levels of love. Duo shook his head. Why should he lower his standards from True Love simply to satisfy what could be a passing desire?

He swallowed the sugar-laden dregs in the cup. A funny thing, true love, everyone talks like it exists but if you go looking for it, waiting for it, and it never touches you. And when you think it does, there's no way to tell if that's really it with the other person as well.

"Duo?"

Duo started at the voice then turned to smile at Heero standing in the doorway. "Morning Heero!"

"Good morning. May I join you?"

Duo shrugged looking back at the window. He set his mug down on the wing as Heero made himself comfortable next to him. "We both probably shouldn't be out here."

"The press?"

Duo nodded.

"After you went to sleep, I checked the privacy laws. Since none of us in the band ever had to worry about our private lives before, we've never worried about it unless it came up in an interview. Relena and I never answered anything about us, though the press liked to ask about it." Heero paused, thinking. "In conclusion of recent events, now people are interested. However, the band can file an injunction with the courts that will force the press to ask over the phone for in- person interviews. Which means, anything not sanctified by NeoAero can't be reported in any kind of publication."

Duo looked over at Heero. "That's possible?"

Heero smirked. "It's possible under Earth Sphere Alliance laws which supersedes colony and Earth law. I posted the injunction to the Associated Press Syndicate and the ESA courts at 4:32am CST." (1)

Duo frowned slightly. "So why didn't you set that up after you and Relena split?" He asked curiously.

"We would have to get our lawyers and record company to agree to file it for us. NeoAero consisted of moneymaking minors and they knew that scandal caused more money for the band. When we revised our contract upon all of us turning 18 we gained control over most of the decision making for the band."

"And at that time, why didn't you?"

"Our management still reeled from the fact that we gave them a legal right cross, it wouldn't have been politic at the time to do that. Five years later it is because there is a reason. You."

Duo nodded. "That makes things easier for Q and T."

They sat in silence for a while. Duo sat not saying anything for a change and Heero wondering why he was so silent. "Heero, when you apologized and you said you loved me, I don't doubt that you do but I'm," He stopped. "Heero, I don't lie. Never. Last night when we were getting away, when I was screaming, I told the truth." Duo lifted his eyes to look at Heero.

He sat stunned, but not entirely surprised. Duo could see the emotions surface on his face however briefly; shock, embarrassment, happiness, affection, worry and confusion. Heero blinked. Duo could see the wheels in his head turning as he thought. "You want to know if I feel the same?"

Duo nodded ducking his head. "What can I say, I'm a romantic."

"Duo, I know I love you. I know I'm attracted to you. I know that the attraction's been there since I first saw you in the wings on the stage. I don't know what true love is supposed to feel like." Heero's voice washed over Duo, not doing much to comfort him. "What I know is this. I feel more strongly for you than I ever did with Relena."

Duo half smiled and looked out toward the window. "That isn't saying much. You're gay."

"No, Duo. Listen." Duo looked back at him. "I feel more for you than I ever did with Relena. Good emotions, bad emotions all of it." Heero said. "In the beginning, I was attracted to Relena for her presence on stage, then later to who she was. Physically, she didn't have the right equipment. It's taken five years to learn about her, and two months to learn the same amount of information about you." Heero reached out and pushed a stray strand of hair back behind Duo's ear.

Duo smiled. "Fuzzies stickin' out?"

Heero nodded, his hand dropping to Duo's shoulder. "That usually doesn't happen."

"I know. But I also usually get a shower and a palm full of conditioner to get the tangles out." He laughed. "It's a little difficult to braid hair that gets knots after being down and moved like it was without it."

"Can I help you fix it?"

Duo nodded and smiled as Heero got to his feet. He held out a hand and helped Duo up. They walked along the wing back into the shuttle. Duo grabbed his bag from under one of the seats and unzipped it.

"I've got some detangler in here somewhere." He muttered, setting the newly found brush down on the floor.

The call button beeped on the main vid screen. Heero frowned at it and pressed the receive button as Duo continued to look.

"Heero, why are we getting requests for interviews all of a sudden and no press?" Relena asked.

Heero's mouth twitched as he looked at the makeup-less figure twisting her hair up. "P.I. 167-179 filed under ESA law at 4:30am." Relena looked puzzled as she pinned her hair into a bun. "P.I. 16- , Heero you didn't." She smiled as she recalled the law.

"If you'd like you can invoke third party." Heero smirked.

"And send the press through an agent with orders for no interviews at this time?" Her eyes sparkled. "Heero, last night I wasn't sure about your announcement at the concert, now? I love it. Dorothy and I won't have to be so careful anymore. I don't know why none of us thought of that before!"

Duo looked up from his bag at the screen and grinned. "You're a politician's daughter 'Lena! That's too simple! Face it; you're used to using manipulation!"

Relena laughed, her eyes looking over Heero's shoulder to the figure seated on the floor. "You may be right about that, Duo. Quatre and Trowa are curious about what happened to have them receiving phone calls at a place no one's supposed to know we are so if you two will excuse me, I think I'll explain." She looked back at Heero. "If I didn't think Duo'd be upset, I'd kiss you Heero."

"Who said anything about Duo? You know I don't like to share." Dorothy replied leaning over Relena's shoulder. "Gentlemen. Enjoy your privacy and take use of it." She moved toward the end button and paused. "Oh Duo, I commend you on your hunt of Heero, a little different than the route I took, but effective." Dorothy's eyes flicked briefly to Heero. "When you get the chance, screw him senseless. He should have remembered the legal out a month ago. You truly have his mind heavily occupied."

Dorothy smiled at the blushing Duo and the slightly pink Heero.

"Heero? Is Duo a good kisser?" She laughed as Heero reddened even more and disconnected.

Heero fought to regain control of his blush. Behind him, Duo coughed. "Uh, I um found the detangler. We could go back to a hotel though. By now the press should have completely cleared out."

Heero turned around. "You'd go out in public not looking your best?" He shook his head. "It's fine. I don't mind."

Duo smiled and held out the brush and spray bottle. Heero accepted them and sat down in one of the seats.

* * *

><p>The tangles were gone but Heero still brushed. "Why do you have your hair so long? There's no purpose for it."<p>

Duo sat silent under the work of the brush. "I suppose it's a reminder of who I am. When my Mom was still alive, she kept it at shoulder length. Hers was longer and I wanted mine just as long. When I went onto the streets it became my trademark. It held things that I needed to keep safe, my lock picks and money. To part with it now would be like me turning my back on everything I've ever been."

Heero set the brush down and ran his fingers through his hair. The feeling of his fingers lightly massaging his scalp reminded him of the last time anyone brushed his hair. Duo colored slightly and crossed his ankles, dropping his hands to his lap. Heero began to braid his hair, fingers lightly ghosting along the back of his neck. Duo shivered as the strands and fingers glanced down his back. He closed his eyes, determined not to think about his hard on.

Suddenly arms surrounded him and the end of his braid wound up tickling the palm of his hand. His eyes shot open as Heero kissed the side of his neck. "Heero," He smiled. "Thank you, but-"

"Hush," Heero silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

><p>(1) CST= Colony Standard Time. I'm taking liberties with time because I haven't seen -any- official time slates for this. CST is operates off of the International Date Line, that's where it gets it's time; however, CST is a day behind Earth because of Einstein's theory of relativity. In other words, the faster you go, the slower time seems to go. Scientists actually proved the theory works. They synchronized two watches on Earth then let one go up on a shuttle. When the astronauts returned to Earth, the watch, I think, was five minutes behind. I figure with the time it took people to get those colonies up there and working to the time when this story occurs, the colonies are actually behind a day. Legally this works out nicely for NeoAero. Any squealing that got done after the concert would be declared illegal being that the colonies are a day behind and the ruling gov't is on earth. *grins*<p>

Mwuahahahahaha! I left things! I have had -no- sleep. I'm going to get some.


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: The muses are still battling things out. This is a fly by night kind of thing and it's the last part. *sighs* Thanks for all who've read along and encouraged this.  
>Title: Everyone's Dream (part 15)<br>Author: Mair.  
>Pairings: 1x2+1, 3+4+3, 5+M+5, D+R+D<br>Warnings: AU, shounen- ai, sap... angst... uh... lemon? *smirks* *shakes her head* Bad grammar.  
>Feedback: I crave it all... And if you give me some you get me as a wifey!<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing this is all for fan fiction purposes! If you want to sue someone, sue Rembrant! It's his fault!

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone's Dream<strong>**+ Part 15**

* * *

><p>Heero fiddled with the tuning on his guitar, trying not to think about tonight. Four months had passed since that fateful concert at the beginning of the tour. Duo and Quatre worked their asses off to get their projects done by the end of the tour. Quatre finished first and Duo, with his help, finished this morning at 3:48am. Heero started playing the song the two of them wrote as he thought. The two of them hadn't had much time to themselves since they got together. He'd helped with his projects as much as he could but Duo usually ended up throwing him out of the room calling him a distraction.<p>

Heero smirked. Not like he hadn't been one on purpose. It took him all of two days into their actual relationship to figure out each and every way of "distracting" Duo. He had to admit that ended up being the clincher for Duo demanding separate rooms for the two of them instead of going the Trowa and Quatre route. They took up residence in the same room as soon as Relena informed the two of them of what Heero did.

Heero fought the urge to sigh as he ended the song. He started playing random notes that seemed to fit. He didn't want to think about tonight. Quatre and Duo had to go back to school to turn in their projects and attend a meeting with their teachers. Afterwards, Quatre would be joining up with Trowa for the school holidays but Duo...

Heero closed his eyes, listening to what he played. He knew that Duo was important to him. He knew he'd miss Duo. Even when Duo pissed him off and they didn't speak for almost three days he missed Duo. He didn't want to think about Duo's flight back to L2 tomorrow morning. He didn't want to think about this being their last night together.

A knock on the door caused him to jump slightly. "Show time, Heero." Duo's quiet voice announced.

Heero nodded, knowing he couldn't see. "Coming." He set the guitar down and stood.

As Heero opened the door and followed Duo toward the stage, both of them echoed the others thoughts. He didn't want him to go.

* * *

><p>The concert went well and they played the instrumental that Duo and Heero wrote. It had become a minor hit for the band and many expected it to be on the next album. Thankfully, the song came at the end of the concert. As the band got off stage, Heero and Duo embraced in the wings.<p>

A tug at Heero's shoulder brought their kiss to an end. Relena motioned toward the stage. Encore time. Heero nodded and gave Duo a small kiss then followed the band back out. They played Erobotica, took their final bows, and the hall lights went down. Only three of the band members actually saw the light sticks being flashed for the band.

Once more by Duo's side, Heero spoke. "This is your last night. I know you're packed. We're on Earth. Let me take you out on a date."

Duo blinked and smiled sadly. "You're determined to make me a mess for my flight back aren't you?"

Heero shook his head. "Duo, you've always gotten me to go places. I've never asked you if you want to go anywhere. I never do anything I don't mean and I know I love you and I want to do this."

Duo smiled again, pushing open the door to Heero's dressing room. "Where did you have in mind?"

Heero stripped off his wet shirt and tossed them at the chair. "Since we're in Japan, I thought about dinner at Ichiriki(1) then a walk in the Toji Temple gardens(2)?"

"I'll trust you. I don't know much about Japan other than the little bit I learned in school. Are we fine dressed-" Duo paused to admire Heero's undressed state. Mind out of the gutter, "as we are?"

Heero shook his head. "Do you have a nice suit?"

"At the hotel."

Heero smiled. "Good, I won't feel too guilty about postponing our date until I shower."

Duo looked puzzled. "Will these places be open then?"

Heero smirked. "Trust me."

* * *

><p>Duo fidgeted in his suit. All black with a silk shirt and his hair down, he knew he looked good, but that didn't make him comfortable. He didn't know if this would be right. He asked Quatre if he'd ever heard about Ichiriki from his father. Quatre just smiled and asked why he wanted to know. When Duo told him, Quatre's jaw dropped and just told him to look nice and remember his manners. To say the least, he didn't help.<p>

Someone knocked on the hotel room and Duo turned away from the mirror, forcing himself to be calm. He still couldn't believe Q talked him into buying this thing half way through the trip. He opened the door and was rewarded in seeing Heero rendered speechless. Eyes raked over his form twice before Heero stepped aside to let him out.

"You look nice."

"So do you." Duo replied. "And you know I don't lie."

The two of them cut quite the picture. Black met black and white without, strangely, looking like a wedding or a funeral. "I asked Quatre about Ichiriki... He seemed surprised... How long have you had reservations?" Duo asked mischievously.

Heero smiled bemusedly. "I requested the reservations a week after the dedication concert."

Duo blushed slightly and pressed the elevator button. "You've been planning for that long?"

"You're worth it." Heero smirked. "And it takes two months to get a reservation."

As they stepped into the elevator, Duo asked, "So how did you get reservations in five weeks?"

"My secret."

"I'll let you have that one then since it gets you to ask me out and gives me a chance to have you all to myself." Duo smiled. Heero smirked and took his hand.

* * *

><p>The door slid shut. "Wow... Heero, I was expecting a restaurant but not this..." Duo looked around at the private room. "This place looks like something straight out of Shogun."<p>

"Fitting. Food will be here momentarily."

"Staple fare with the room?"

"Hardly. I ordered when I made the reservation." One eyebrow arched on Duo's face and Heero smiled. "I knew you didn't have much experience with traditional Japanese cooking. It would save time and energy to have things ordered and prepared ahead of time instead of deliberating for a while."

"Ok."

They continued talking and when the first course was served, Heero informed him as to what it was. When they finished, Heero started giving Duo a history lesson on the teahouse Ichiriki. Selections of sushi and sashimi arrived as Heero finished his tale.

"Uh, Heero, I don't know how to use chopsticks..."

Heero smirked and picked up his pair. "Allow me to show you." He selected a piece of sashimi. "First you hold them like this. Then-" He picked up the piece of sashimi. "You pick things up like this. Then-" Heero held the piece out toward Duo.

Duo's eyes widened then glinted with mischievousness, catching the spirit of the game. He opened his mouth.

"Then you put it in your mouth and chew."

One of Duo's hands came up as he took the whole piece in his mouth. He tried not to laugh as he attempted to chew without having anything fall out. Heero watched him, smirk firmly in place. When he finally could speak again he laughed and picked up his own chopsticks, arranging them in his fingers. He tried opening and closing them a couple of times then tried to pick up a piece of sushi. "Like this?" He tried a couple of times to pick it up. He grinned as he finally succeeded. He held it out to Heero, hand strategically placed underneath.

Heero nodded and took the piece of sushi. "Not bad for a beginner."

"Are you going to show me again?"

"If you insist." Heero said smirking.

* * *

><p>They left the restaurant hand in hand and stepped into the limo waiting for them. Duo snuggled up against Heero as he wrapped his arm around him. Heero lifted Duo's chin and kissed him as the limo took off.<p>

When the languid kiss ended, Duo smiled. "So where are we going now?"

"The gardens at the Toji temple."

"What do they look like?"

Heero smiled. "You'll find out." When Duo began to pout he amended his statement slightly. "Have you ever seen a picture of a young woman standing on a bridge dressed in a kimono with cherry blossoms in the background?"

Duo's pout faded as he thought. "I think so. I took a history of costume photography class as an elective. I may have seen it then."

"That's where. The temple is no longer used all that often so they have the garden open longer."

Duo rested his head once more on Heero's shoulder and they sat like that for the rest of the ride. Heero toyed with their entwined fingers, hoping he wouldn't ever have to let him go.

When they pulled up to the gardens, it was already late. The door opened and Duo raised his head. They climbed out of the car and walked to the entrance. Duo looked around as they passed through the gate. He couldn't see anyone else, nor hear anyone, but what he could see was a garden path lit by paper lanterns. Crickets chirped in the quiet night as they meandered down the path. Strategically placed lanterns lit the garden so they could still see the plants, but neither truly saw them as they saw one another in relation to the garden surrounding them.

When they reached the bridge, the moon shone on the surface of the koi pond, turning the water silver with dark lily leaves and white blossoms. Duo slouched down and leaned on the railing of the bridge.

"I don't want to leave Heero." He said quietly.

"I don't want you to go." Heero responded, placing a hand on Duo's back, rubbing it lightly.

They were silent, just watching the reflection of the stars and moon on the water. "Duo-"

"Don't Heero, please."

"I'll ignore that since I know what you meant that morning on the shuttle wing."

Duo blinked, and then remembered the reference. He flushed in the darkness, feeling tears prick in the corners of his eyes. "He-"

"I told you then that I didn't know what true love was but I told you that I did love you. Looking back now on the fight we had, I realize that I missed you for those few days when you weren't always around. I resented the others keeping me from the JD. At the time I didn't realize that I missed you because I was too occupied with feeling sorry for myself. At the concert though, it hit me a little. Between Quatre and the others, that helped me to go through with the song."

Slowly Duo straightened, shivering slightly as Heero's hand slid down his back to rest on his hip as he turned.

"It took me a week to figure things out to my satisfaction. I knew if I told you then you'd take it wrong." Heero said raising a hand to cup Duo's cheek.

Duo blinked, sliding his arms around Heero and hugging him. He closed his eyes and smiled, a tear slipping from his eye. He sniffed as his nose started to run. "Now I really don't want to leave," he said.

Heero smiled and kissed him. The kiss turned hungry as the longing and desperation colored the kiss. Heero pressed closer to the pinned figure; his hands running along Duo's back to rest on his rear. The second time they came up for air, Duo spoke. "We really should finish the walk through the garden."

Heero caressed the skin on Duo's lower back. "Maybe." He kissed Duo's neck.

Duo kissed his temple. "It's either that or you get to stand here with the bridge digging into you." He replied, eyes fluttering open. He could feel Heero smile against his neck. Slowly he stepped back, removing his hands from underneath Duo's shirt, causing him to shiver in the cool night air.

Genteelly, Heero held out an arm to Duo, his other hand arranging his own disarrayed clothing. Duo accepted the offered arm, using it to pull Heero close.

When they reached the limo once more, they hopped in the back to resume the make-out session from the bridge. "Duo... I want to go with you..." Heero said as Duo's lips found his.

Duo blinked and pulled back a little. "What?"

"There's nothing for me on earth. I want to go with you. Will you let me?"

Duo grinned then kissed him fiercely.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Heero murmured as Duo pushed him sideways on the seat.

By the time they reached the hotel, neither one wanted to stay in their evening clothes nor did either one want to part the others company. They composed themselves long enough to get into the elevator then the foreplay resumed. When the elevator dinged, they staggered out and hurried down the hall. Heero's room being closer they went there. Heero fumbled with the key as Duo teased buttons open on his shirt. The door practically slammed open as Heero grabbed Duo in with him.

Somehow they made it to the bed, Duo falling onto it with Heero on top of him. Duo pushed the shirt and jacket off of Heero's shoulders as Heero's tongue thrust into his mouth, searching and tasting. Duo shivered breaking the kiss and tossing his head back as one of Heero's hands slid down his body to fumble with his pants. Lips met his throat as the pants loosened, undone. He felt Heero's tongue move, combined with glorious suction, as his pants slid out from under his bucking hips.

Heero rolled on the bed suddenly, positioning them somewhere toward the middle. He trapped Duo under him once more as Duo's hands roamed to his pants, undoing his own. He kissed Duo's mouth, his jaw, his throat, any bit of skin he could find. His own desire sprang free to spar with Duo's as his pants were pushed off his hips. Heero groaned at the contact and Duo gasped.

Ironic that tonight neither one of them chose to wear undergarments. Less to undress. Heero felt his lips curve into a smirk as he slowly unbuttoned Duo's shirt. He kissed and nibbled his way down as he unbuttoned the black silk. He rose up onto his knees leaving Duo to whimper. He pushed the shirt back off of Duo's shoulders and Duo found the presence of mind to sit up. A jolt passed through them as their groins touched again, drawing a groan from both.

Duo's shirt disappeared. Heero pushed him back onto the bed, their tongues warring for dominance. Heero broke the kiss, leaving Duo trying to follow in his wake. Heero kissed the side of Duo's neck, causing an intake of breath. He kissed his way to the base of his neck then down Duo's front, nibbling, sucking, licking and kissing his way toward his groin.

Hands slid slickly over sweat covered bodies as Heero's mouth met the tip of Duo's member. Duo moaned as he let go and gave into the sensations. Heero worked him slowly bringing him close. Heero left Duo suddenly, regaining a bit of his mind. He got up and walked over to his luggage, tearing into it, searching.

Duo lay on the bed whimpering. "Heero?"

"I'll be right there. I just need..." Heero gave a tug on something and pulled it out. "There." He stood up and walked back to the bed. He crawled up and gave Duo a searing kiss.

Duo gave into the kiss, his mind barely registering the popping sound. Heero's mouth left his and moved south once more. His neglected shaft once more reunited with Heero's tongue. He moaned and thrust up into Heero's mouth. He groaned as Heero moved up with him, denying him.

"Heero..."

Duo's only answer was a hand slipping between his legs, cool and slick to tease his entrance. He groaned, spreading his legs. Everything felt so good, so right.

He lost control as he got worked from both ends. He came as a second finger worked in and hit -something-. Throat muscles worked to swallow, making all the more come at their movement. He lay there, gasping as Heero stretched him.

He raised his head and looked down from his spread eagle position. Heero smirked up at him as he let Duo slid from his mouth. Duo moaned as the third finger hit the same spot in him that sent him over before. Heero's tongue flicked out tasting his tip. Duo watched as Heero shifted on the bed trying to relieve some of his own ache as his fingers hit Duo's magic spot again.

Duo felt himself start to rise again and he shut his eyes. The bed under him moved again and the fingers inside him slipped out. He bit his lip at the loss. "Heero?"

A groan was his only answer. Duo looked over to see Heero rubbing lube onto himself. The sight, erotic as it was, made him harder. Heero opened his eyes and met Duo's. He leaned over him kissing him fiercely. Hands slid under Duo's hips, lifting him. Heero left his lips, settling himself at Duo's entrance. Slowly he moved forward, carefully easing into Duo.

Duo gasped out Heero's name. It didn't exactly hurt but he didn't exactly know how it was supposed to feel. He just knew he needed more. "Heero please..." Heero remained still, but fully sheathed inside. Slowly, Duo wrapped his legs around Heero and pushed himself up. He gasped as the change in position touched new places inside. He wrapped his arms around Heero, clinging to his shoulders. Heero shifted and leaned Duo back onto the bed, rising up on his knees. He clutched Duo's hips and began to move. The half risen erection Duo had returned in full force as Heero hit that spot in him. They moved together, finding a rhythm that suited them.

Distantly, they both heard each other gasping, groaning and saying one another's name. Both reached for Duo's erection at the same time. They both pumped. Duo shuddered, climaxing, his muscles clamping down causing Heero to lose what little control he had left. Heero pumped into Duo's shuddering form then collapsed on him, slipping out and letting Duo slide down to the bed.

They lay together, panting, not saying a word, and just holding one another tight. Sweat trickled onto Heero's nose and he rubbed his face on Duo's chest, smiling.

Everything would be fine.

He had his dream and nothing could away a dream come true.

~owari

* * *

><p>(1) Ichiriki- a teahouse mentioned in Memoirs of a Geisha. I don't know if it's real or not but hey, I figured they'd serve food if they were so...<br>(2) Toji Temple gardens- again, mentioned in Memoirs of a Geisha. I have no knowledge of places in Japan, my knowledge is sadly lacking. However, I figure the author of the book had to be somewhat accurate. So I took artistic license. Also, in case these two places, Ichiriki allegedly in Gion, Kyoto, if they are too far apart to be able to get to in one night... ie. Within an hour's distance of one another, please let me know.


End file.
